10 Things I Hate About You
by drfrankensara
Summary: Hate is easy. Love is harder. For Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black, hate has been all they've known for quite some time now. As their lives come to a spiraling climax of turmoil, will they discover what they were missing all along? Set @ start of BD.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not profess to own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's works. Sucks to be me, right? Anyway, here we have my newest fan fiction. It is Blackwater, so beware of excessive cursing, sarcasm, and maybe even a little bit of fur flying. _

"**I hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair…"**

**JACOB**

"Get your feet off the coffee table, douche. I just dusted it and I don't want your muddy boots messing up my hard work." Her voice was nails on a chalkboard. I felt the need to spit out an equally venomous comment dripping with sarcasm, but I resolved that it was probably better for my health if I let Leah have this one. She was on a rampage today and it wasn't just because she'd injured her paw last night on patrol. No, Sue had volunteered their backyard for a pack picnic and everyone was allowed to bring their imprintees which meant that Sam would be there with his beloved Emily. And of course, this only meant that Leah would be twice as antsy and annoying as ever. Sometimes she was worse than the leeches. She had the talent of sucking the fun out of everything.

I obliged her just this once, mostly because I wasn't really in the mood to duke it out with the likes of Leah. Bella's wedding was a day away and its eminent arrival was a huge weight on my shoulders. I couldn't bear the idea that in just a day Bella would be married to **IT** and soon after she would become a walking ice cube. Warm sweet Bella…

"Yo, brainless. Wake up. Are you going to help make food or what? I'm not about to cook all this food on my own." Leah snapped her fingers in my face. She was wearing an expression of the utmost impatience. Be nice Jake. She can't help that she's a sniveling witless harpy.

"Like you could cook anything on your own. I'm just here to get the fire extinguisher when I need to put out your hair." I muttered grudgingly getting up from my spot on the Clearwaters' very comfortable couch. It was ancient in that it was in its best seventies puke-plaid style, but it had that home feeling like when you sat down you knew that right here nothing could truly go wrong. Leah gave me a dry look, turning and marching prim and proper-like to the kitchen.

"I'm making potato salad dimwit. And you get to mix the chip dip. I thought I'd give you a simple task you could handle." Leah: ever the silver tongue. If she weren't such a bitch we might have gotten along fine…then again, maybe if I didn't mope so much I'd be easier to deal with too. Well aren't we just two peas in a miserable little pod. The loves of our lives are both getting married soon. Mine sooner than hers, so I suppose that I have greater reason to be pissed, but then again Leah lost Sam to what I've come to _affectionately_ refer to as "true love". But then if you factor in that Bella will be turned into a vampire after her wedding, the most despicable thing on the face of this earth (the vampire, not the wedding), I've got the worse end of the deal even if Leah did lose Sam to her somewhat sister. Crap, I'm overanalyzing this.

I stepped into the Clearwater kitchen, carefully examining the pale blue walls. It was a fairly big kitchen with a wide set of glass doors on one side that appeared to be brand new. There was a floral etching on the glass that looked like it had been done by an artist rather than a pattern. The curtains on either side of the doors were a darker shade of blue than the walls and they appeared to have a fleur-de-lis pattern that repeated itself in neat little rows. The cabinets in contrast looked older and the paint seemed to be chipping in places. The oven looked similarly ancient and rusting alongside the fifties-style refrigerator which was just screaming to be tossed into a dumpster and carted away on the next garbage run. The room was filled with little knick knacks that I surmised Sue and Harry had collected over time. I didn't miss the abundance of fishing paraphernalia that looked all too much like my dad's tackle box. Leah was working diligently at the kitchen table (covered interestingly enough with a plastic yellow-checkered table cloth: can you say _clash_).

Leah handed me the bowl of chip dip wordlessly. It became apparent to me that she had already thrown in the ingredients and it was my job to set to work mixing and mashing the cream cheese, onions, and other various ingredients I didn't think I wanted to know anything about. I briefly wondered where Seth was, glancing through the windows to see if I could spot his familiar lanky build in the woods beyond the old swing set and rusted grill. The little pup could be seen nowhere; I didn't even see the flicker of a sandy tail.

Grumbling, I turned back to the kitchen table and settled myself in one of the small white chairs. I wished for the grounding company of the younger wolf. It was easier to stomach Leah if Seth was around. He was an impossible person to hate. He was the type of kid who could annoy the crap out of you, but at the same time you can't help loving him more than you did a moment before. I like to think of him as the little brother I never had, though to be honest I had enough siblings as it was. I didn't see my sisters Rachel and Rebecca very often as they were always off living their own lives outside of La Push. Rachel was supposed to be coming back this summer from college but there was still no word from Becca. It didn't really surprise me. Becca hasn't been back much since Mom died and I can't really blame her. Mom died before I reached the age of ten but I knew that she and my sister were two peas in a pod, more so than Becca and Rachel were. They weren't exactly your stereotypical twins. In the end, Becca was the mother I lost and Rachel was the crazy fun aunt I never had.

"So where is Seth?" I asked nonchalantly, mashing the dip more violently than was necessary. It smelled faintly of onion and I suddenly found my mouth watering. I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, mostly because I'd overslept, so my stomach was begging for sustenance. It growled loudly, catching a shocked look from Leah. Her thin dark eyebrows arched and a small smile crept up her face.

"I sent him out to get hamburgers and hot dogs for the grill before you got here. He should be back any second." She held in a comment about my hunger and instead continued to slice and dice potatoes. Her hands were quick and skillful and I couldn't help but notice that she was very conscious of every movement her agile fingers made. She looked like a chef on one of those famous cooking shows like Bobby Flay or even Rachel Ray and her magical 30-minute meals. I couldn't deny I was mildly impressed. "You know he's going to flip his lid when he sees you. You're basically his idol Jake. You disappear for weeks into the forest, all wolfed out and utterly stoic and all of the sudden you reappear happy to be a human again and decide it would be a good time to rejoin the pack. He will be off the walls." Leah said, not taking her eyes off the food she was preparing.

"I was afraid of that." I scrunched up my nose in distaste, lifting the spoon in my hands to examine the off-white gunk dripping off of it. "He's practically stalker material. If we weren't both obligated to protect the world from vampire scum I might've taken out a restraining order years ago."

"Hey! Don't knock my brother. You're asking for a fat lip, Jacob Black. I know Seth can be a pain but he's ten times better as a person than you are." Leah snapped and for a moment I could just barely see the werewolf beneath her bronze-tinted skin. Her frame shook just the tiniest bit and I could see the lioness protecting her cub. It struck me that Leah would do just about anything to protect Seth. She was a good older sister. I wish that were still true about my sisters.

"Yeah that is probably true." I could quickly see that she wanted to knock that smirk right off my face. It was a hobby of mine to push Leah's buttons and sometimes it was easier than others. She could see now that I would never do anything to hurt Seth and I was instead just trying to mess with her.

"One day, Jacob Black, you're going to say something to set me off and you will be limping home." She wagged her knife at me and I felt my eyes cross as I concentrated on where the point was in proportion to my face.

"Be careful where you're pointing that. Don't want to mark this pretty face." I wagged my spoon at her. Bad move. The dip on the end splattered on her face a little and I could almost see her dark eyes roll back in her head in that perfect Exorcist style. Very slowly she set down her knife and reached up to wipe the white droplets off her face. She opened her eyes to examine the dip residue on her fingertips. I held in a snort, hiding my face rather unsuccessfully behind the bowl of dip.

"You are very lucky that murder is still punishable by federal law at reservations, Jacob." She said, wiping her hands on a wash rag and turning from me. She was controlling her temper quite well. She pulled back her short black hair into a ponytail, her bangs falling across her forehead. Leah soon busied herself with boiling water for macaroni and cheese. From then on we didn't acknowledge each other's presence until the front door burst open with a lanky boy laden with groceries. He looked like he'd bought the entire candy stock of Wal-Mart.

"I decided to get some dessert!" Seth called over the pile in his arms. I raised a single eyebrow at Leah from where I sat, setting the bowl of dip on the table. Leah rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead, merely leaning over the sink to strain the macaroni noodles.

"Jeez Seth, did you buy out Willy Wonka?" I stood to take a few bags off the fifteen year olds hands. I could almost hear his eyes bug out of his head as he heard my voice. I had to keep from cracking up as I set the bags down on the table and began unloading the hamburger meat, hotdogs, and various other coma-inducing confections. I had no doubt that the pack could easily consume all of it.

"Jake! I didn't know you were coming. I thought you'd still be with Billy. I mean, you were gone so long and you weren't with the pack last night so I figured you were on hiatus." Seth's mouth was moving a million miles a minute and it was hard to decipher what he was saying.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, Seth. I'm just here for the food. Not that I could trust anything your sister makes." I snickered and dodged the rag Leah had thrown at me in response. "Damn Seth. You must've held Hershey's at gunpoint or something. Did you pass a candy armored van on your way home or was there a ten billion for one sale at the mini mart?"

"I'm hungry. Everyone knows you buy more when you're hungry." Seth explained and I noticed he too was salivating over the food in the room. "The only way anything Leah made would be bad for you is if she poisoned it special for you, Jake. She was trained by the best."

"Who? Wolfgang Puck?"

"No, Sue Clearwater, dimwit." Leah sneered, mixing in the liquid cheese with the noodles. They were steaming and filling the air with light heat. The smell of cheddar filled the air and my stomach clenched angrily. I had not treated it fairly today and it was on full protest mode. I was waiting for shouting and picket lines. I picked up a candy bar off the table, ripping off the wrapper and stuffing it in my mouth. My stomach grumbled agreeably and I couldn't help sighing in satisfaction. "Don't eat that. You'll spoil your appetite." She slapped the back of my head and I swatted her with the candy wrapper.

"Who are you, my mom?" I snapped, swallowing the rest of the candy whole.

Before she could respond we heard the front door open again and Sam and Emily appeared in the doorway. As always, I was struck by the scars tainting Emily's skin. It was hard to miss and as always I felt guilty for noticing it every time she walked into a room. She was always such a nice girl and I couldn't help feeling bad for staring. I looked away quickly, picking up the abandoned bowl of dip and stirring despite the fact I'd stirred it quite enough. I also found the distraction imperative so as not to get pulled into the black hole that Leah, Sam, and Emily seemed to have created between themselves. Seth noticed it too and quickly began ripping open packages of meat and buns.

"Food smells good." Sam stated awkwardly, removing his hold around Emily's waist to instead take her hand. Leah merely nodded and began pouring the macaroni and cheese into a huge bowl. She too seemed to be trying to distract herself, no matter how ineffectual her distractions may have been. She set to work with the hamburgers, pulling them from Seth's grasp.

"You're telling me. I'm starved." I said, trying to remove the tension that seemed to paralyze the room. This was what I got for arriving early. I should have dawdled and hung out with Dad. Besides, wasn't it more appropriate for me to be fashionably late? I always did like to make an entrance.

The door burst open and, oh saving grace, Paul, Embry, and Quil entered along with Emily's two year-old niece Claire. "Jared and Kim will be here later. Collin and Brady were both grounded for staying out too late last night on their run. Apparently they decided it was it good idea to sneak out with some girls instead of going home." Embry snickered as the three of them crowded into the kitchen.

"Damn. Why didn't I think of that?" Seth cursed to which Leah slapped the back of his head. I determined that she would forever be his warden. Poor boy. Billy didn't have that kind of authority over me anymore though I don't think I could ever do a thing to hurt my Dad.

"Watch your language boys. We've got impressionable youth in the room. We don't want to offend wittle Jacob." Leah snickered, waving a cheese-covered spoon at me. I glared before turning to Claire who seemed to be pulling at Quil with inhuman strength.

"Unca Jay!" Claire cried. Quil laughed, releasing her hand so that she could tackle me. There was something so true and beautiful about her innocence that it was impossible to ever find her annoying. Though, considering what she put Quil through I don't know if I'd be able to deal with it. "Unca unca unca Jay bawwcckk!" She sang, jumping on my lap and throwing her arms around my neck. She was so enthusiastic; it was hard to deny her a good hug in return.

"Yep. Can't take the La Push out of the boy I guess." I laughed, peeling her off gently and setting her back on the floor.

"Hungwee! Qwil and Cwaire ungweee!!!" She squealed, running back to Quil. She couldn't seem to stay away from him for very long. It reminded me of those childhood crushes kids got on teenagers. It was apparent, however, that Quil held Claire in only the most fatherly admiration. It was such a big change to see him go from pseudo-womanizer to all respect all the time. There was no way in the world that Quil could ever hurt Claire in any way.

"Join the club. Leah, why don't we slap those babies on the grill?" I pointed over my shoulder to the grill that could be seen vaguely through the lines in the etching on the windows. She nodded vigorously, her little ponytail bobbing. I could see she was very glad to get away from Sam and Emily. Her face was even tenser than it had been when I slapped dip on her face. I always found it interesting that she never had a problem blaming Sam but she couldn't bring herself to make a single rash comment to Emily. She was, after all, still going to be a bridesmaid at their wedding. I suppose she thought that his imprinting on her was more his fault than it was Emily's. Considering the risk Emily took and the result…well, no one could really bear to blame her for anything. I doubt she liked being pitied though.

Leah finished gathering up the meats and piled them into my offering arms. She opened the door for me. It swung outward onto the patio. She shut the door behind me and skipped down the patio steps, bounding towards the grill. With matches in hand, she filled the old grill with coal and dribbled just a few tiny drops of kerosene onto the pile before striking the match. She stoked the flames that erupted with a small poker so that they caught in the charcoal. I set the hotdogs and hamburgers on the picnic table next to the grill and watching her work diligently. She seemed all consumed in her work and I couldn't help but admire her self control. Leah and I never really hung out outside of the pack and it was strange to have so much one on one time in one day.

"Sucks to be the ultimate third wheel, doesn't it?" I said, leaning against the table as she began patting burgers together with the ground beef Seth bought. She gave me a single sparing look before directing her attention attentively to her work.

"You are one to talk, Jacob." She spit out, placing the precooked burgers on a plate.

"True. We don't really have a chance, do we?" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. My brow pulled together and I picked up the spatula Leah had brought out and twirled it between two fingers. She snatched it from my hands, muttering something about how cooking utensils were not toys.

The sky was bright for once. There were only a few wispy clouds tainting the perfection of the endless blue horizon. It was warm and only a light breeze rustled the leaves in the trees. I could see the rays of the sun peeking over the points of the trees that lined the Clearwaters' backyard. The back door opened and I looked back to see Seth leading a very excited Claire to the ancient swing set a few feet from the woods. She giggled and squealed as she settled herself into the faded rubber seat. "Push mweee!" She clapped her hands before clutching at the rusted chains for dear life. Seth trotted behind the seat and took hold of the chains, pulling back and letting go. Claire let out a thrilled yell, her little legs swinging madly.

They were followed by the laughing pair that was Sam and Emily. Both were carrying out the plethora of sweets Seth had bought. "Do you want to rot our teeth, Seth?" Sam called over his shoulder to the boy entertaining the over excitable two year-old. Emily set down box after box of cookies next to me, her eyebrows going up second by second as she observed the sheer number of packages.

"You do realize all of that will be gone by the end of the night, right?" My mouth pulled up in a half smile as I looked at the slight awe on Emily's once pretty face.

"I'm well aware." She laughed, patting my arm. I noted the long scar on her bare arm and couldn't help wincing a little bit. What if I'd ever done something like that to Bella? I don't think I could bring myself to ever look at her again: not out of disgust but of shame. I can tell it hurts Sam to see her as malformed as she is. I suppose that, given I were a vampire, if I changed Bella, I might look at her the same way. Wow, now I understand what's going on in the bloodsuckers head. Ugh. Never doing that again.

"Hey, Leah, when will burgers be ready?" Quil called as he and the rest of the troop exited the kitchen.

"Give it a few minutes. Jesus. You people are more ravenous than six bloodless vampires." Leah snickered, turning over the burgers to reveal a darker brown side beneath the salmon pink. "Alright, who wants what?" She called, turning to catch orders as though she were a short order cook in the flesh. Though, considering that most people here were werewolves the orders were in no way going to be short. Leah, even for a she-wolf, was of no small appetite either.

In true form, everyone began shouting out their orders at full speed. The last to be heard was Claire's shrill voice announcing that she wanted a plain 'cheebuger'. Leah rolled her eyes, shaking her head and wagging her spatula at us all. "Alright, do I need to make this clearer for you knuckleheads? Who wants what, one at a time?" Leah splayed her hands in wait for the first of us to step forward and give our order.

"Just make as many burgers as possible and we'll dress 'em with the fixins. Sound good?" I suggested, sitting on the picnic table and leaning my legs out so that the heels just barely touched the ground.

"Wow. That plan didn't sound half as stupid as I would expect from you Jacob." Leah nodded, clearly impressed by the suggestion.

"I try." I muttered darkly, glaring at her with as much sarcasm as I could muster today.

As much as I enjoyed smashing Leah's face in verbally, I really wasn't up for sarcasm. I wanted to wallow in self-pity, but of course Billy banished me from the house on the pretense that I needed to socialize like a normal teenager. Though I can't comprehend what he could see was ever normal about me. If I wasn't enough of a misfit before I had to grow a tail and dog ears. I guess I fit the role I was put in though. To Bella, well I truly was man's best friend. Ruff ruff.

Jared and Kim arrived in due time, escorting a battalion of pack mates who were just getting acquainted with the radical concept of being a puppy. Of course, Collin and Brady were absentees at this little get together due to their suspect after hour's activities to which even I had to commend them on. It was still a wonder that Leah was the only female werewolf to be 'born' in the pack. I wondered if the doctor lied when he delivered her. Maybe Sue and Harry really just didn't know the difference. Or maybe she's one of those freaks of nature who are born as both sexes. The world may never know.

"First set of burgers are ready for those who want them. Hotdogs coming soon." Leah announced, setting a platter of steaming patties on the picnic table next to me. I reached out to grab a paper plate only to turn back and find the platter empty, having been gorged upon by my fellow pack mates in a matter of seconds. I should have known better than to leave the food unattended.

"Jeez. You people just know how to welcome a guy home, don't you?" I muttered, laying down my paper plate and leaning back on my hands.

"Oh, don't pout so much Jacob. It only makes your face look uglier." Leah commented, handing me a platter of hotdogs instead. I picked up my plate and piled them on before they could get taken away. I set them down when I was satisfied and put them in buns, filling them with all necessary dressings: mustard, horse radish, ketchup, basically everything to make your eyes water and your mouth burn. Yum.

"These are some quality hotdogs, Leah." Embry commented as he took an oversized bite of his own condiment-drowned dog.

"Nathan's. Nothing but the best." Leah replied, making up a few burgers for herself and slapping them with every topping she'd prepared. What was with us wolves and big appetites? I must be robbing Dad blind with my eating habits.

"So Jake, when is Rachel supposed to be in?" Leah asked. She and Rachel had once been pretty close until Rachel ran off to college leaving Leah to rot here at home. I have to wonder, now that she is out of high school, what she could possibly do with all that free time. Did she have a job? Was she taking online classes somewhere? Or was she just staying home to help Sue raise the whirlwind that was Seth Clearwater. I doubted it was merely the latter.

"Next week. First time she'll be home since Christmas circa '04. Should be quite the event." I said around my second hotdog. Rachel and Becca for that matter haven't been back to La Push very much since they disappeared to start having their own lives. I wish I could leave sometimes, but I have a duty here, unlike my sisters. Sometimes I truly envy them.

"We should throw a party." Seth suggested as he dove into a rather large pile of macaroni and cheese. I was often amazed how much the boy could pack down. Granted, I could still beat him in a hot dog eating contest, but he could definitely give me a run for my money, despite our blatant size difference (a.k.a. about half a foot and fifty pounds).

"No! There will be no parties. Like my tiny house could fit all you kooks anyway." I snapped, grimacing at the very idea of such chaos in the confines of my home. The claustrophobia would be enough to suffocate me. And with Leah there I'd probably take to bludgeoning someone with our little couch and then I'd have federal murder charges on my hands. Granted, murder isn't that daunting to me, though I get the feeling I'd feel guilty for taking Sue's only daughter away after the death of her husband. And Seth? Well, Seth might be better off with one less woman watching over him like a hawk.

"It doesn't have to be at your dingy little house. We could have it at the beach. A beach party sounds like just what you need to unscrew the frown from that ugly mug of yours." Leah noted with a bright smile, licking mustard from the tip of her finger. I growled and rolled my eyes, pressing my palms into my eyes in frustration.

"Okay fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

"And that should matter to us because…" It was unfortunate that the plate I threw at Quil was filled with hot dogs…

**LEAH**

"Shit." I cursed, putting my finger in my mouth and sucking, tasting the warm metallic tinge turn salty. The little wound was healing fast but that didn't necessarily stop the pain. I nibbled on the flesh a little, embracing the pain before taking my finger out of my mouth and shaking my hand vigorously. Normally I wasn't so clumsy, especially when washing dishes.

"Cut yourself?" That familiar vile voice questioned. I could taste the smirk in his words. I was almost tempted to take the knife I'd just cleaned and toss it straight at his head.

"Shut the fuck up, Jacob Black. Shouldn't you have gone home by now to pine over your precious brunette bimbo with a pension for ice cubes?" I snipped, wiping my finger on a towel. It stung briefly before I spotted the tiny slice sew itself up. I've never been the fastest healer or the strongest wolf, but I certainly take pain better than anyone. Woman's gift I guess.

Before another thought could pass into my head I was forcibly being turned around at the speed of light. My hair ripped out of the tie at the back of my head and the strands fell around my face in a dark curtain. My eyes grew wide as I looked up at the man who still towered over me, regardless of the fact that I was twice the height of any other girl on the face of the planet. The look of fury on his face was painfully apparent and for a very brief moment I was actually scared. Abruptly I realized how harsh I sounded. I didn't really care all that much, but at least I have the decency to know when I'm being a bitch. Some poor souls are oblivious to how very bitchy they really are. Like Bella for instance. But it's not my place to say is it?

"Never speak of her like that again." His voice was thick with anger. Admittedly it was pretty sexy, at least, it would have been on anyone but him. But considering the reason behind it, well, frankly at this point it was just pathetic. He needed to wake up and smell the crappy tap-water coffee. She chose and there is nothing he can do about it. If we make war on them, fine. He'll just have to deal.

"Jesus. Sorry, Jake. Don't be so sensitive. Save the waterworks for after dark when no one else can see the little boy beyond that pretty face of yours." I smiled despite how uncomfortable I was at how close he was standing and patted his cheek playfully before turning back to the dishes to dry them. "But seriously, why haven't you left yet? I would've thought you'd jump the gun to escape Queen Bitch's wrath." I glanced back at him. He'd taken a pair of steps back and appeared to be attempting to contain his anger. He was breathing heavily, eyes darting back and forth across the torn tiled floor.

He shrugged finally after I'd lifted a questioning brow at him. "Figured I'd hang out with Seth for a little while…but he seems to have vacated faster than Speedy Gonzalez." He scratched the back of his head in befuddlement, staring out the glass doors at the abandoned swing. I laughed and shook my head, scrubbing at a bowl furiously just to occupy my hands.

"He didn't tell you? Boy finally got a girlfriend. He had a date with her after the barbeque. Nothing serious of course, he's not stupid, but I can't really blame him for wanting to be a teenager among this chaos. I mean seriously, since everyone realizes they have no choice over who to fall in love with, they don't even date anymore. It's kind of sad. Destiny is shit if you ask me." I ranted, setting the clean dishware in the cabinets, planting my hands on my hips and turning to look at Jacob. He was watching me strangely, calculatingly. It bothered me more than I'm willing to admit.

"You're right." He nodded where he leaned against my kitchen table, his arms crossed over his chest. It bothered me that he was still standing awkwardly in my kitchen. I had a strange urge to take him by the forgotten carefully constructed ponytail and toss him out my second story window. Granted, he'd be able to land on his feet, but it's the thought that counts right?

"Of course I am. Now, since you know that fascinating bit of info about my little brother's life, why don't you scuttle on home where you're actually wanted." I pushed, tapping my foot anxiously against the worn vinyl floors. He didn't take the hint though. God, this boy could be extremely thick. That window was looking more and more welcome as the seconds ticked by.

"Race me." He stated simply, splaying his hands in offering. Surprise flitted across my face briefly and I could have sworn he spotted it. His expression didn't change but I could see the smile in his annoying brown eyes. Internally I cursed myself before standing up a little straighter to regain what was left of my dignity. I don't really think I succeeded, but points for effort, right?

"Okay. What are the stakes, Chihuahua?" I prompted, lifting a challenging brow at him. He was not intimidating; I didn't expect him to be, but I gotta hope for a little rise. That's the only time it's fun to be around him.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, pip squeak." Jake stated with a smirk. He stepped off of the table and pulled off his t-shirt, laying it on my clean counter. I let out a fierce growl, ignoring his now half-nakedness and ripped it off the counter, tossing it into one of the kitchen chairs violently.

"Don't leave your sweaty clothes on the surfaces that I cook on." I snapped, opening the glass doors and shoving him out into the backyard. I left the door open but stepped back into the house to strip. I wasn't too keen on ruining my best pair of jeans for a whim. Once I was completely nude I transformed, feeling my bones grind and crunch into a form a little more canine. I trotted out into the backyard and kicked the kitchen door shut behind me.

Jacob was already in wolf form, his shoes and jeans tossed onto the porch. He paced back and forth impatiently, huffing and puffing like he was a bull ready to throw down at the rodeo. I couldn't help but laugh, the sound coming out more like a bark than anything else. _You ready to get whipped, pup?_

_Yeah yeah, in your dreams she-wolf. _He snorted and lined up at the edge of the forest. I trotted up next to him, dancing a little on my paws. I grinned at him before leaning back on my heels, claws digging into the soil anxiously waiting for his word to go. He gave me a sidelong glance and a loud huff before leaning back as well.

_On your mark…_

_Get set…_

_GO! _He'd said the mark but before he could even move a muscle I was rocketing through the wood and brush, leaving light paw prints for him to follow through the muck. I laughed as I ran, glancing back just once to see his hulking form struggling to catch up. All the other wolves were bigger than I but I had something none of them had: speed. There wasn't a single soul in the pack that could hold a candle to my fast feet. In wolf form or not.

_Face it Jake, you've already lost. _I thought as I bounded into a clearing and shot like a rocket across the meadow.

_I wouldn't be so sure about that Leah. _He answered slyly. I looked back in confusion to see him leaping out of the shadow of the trees, fur flying and back arched to pounce. I yelped and scrambled to get out of the way only to be pinned against the ground. Growling, I kicked at his stomach, biting harmlessly at his ankles. I quickly realized that I'd let my guard down. I slackened my speed to gloat and it cost me. Damn it. _Damn it is right small fry. I win. _

The grin on his furry face was frustrating. I barked at him and clamped my jaw around his neck, pushing up and flipping him over, despite his size. Now I was pinning him down. _I beg to differ, Jakey boy. _I grinned and shot off again through the forest, making a circle back around to the house.

By the time I'd gotten back into the house and dressed, Jake was panting in the backyard, kneeling over his knees with sweat beading on his brow. "Nice try, but I don't lose easily." I pointed out and trotted over to the rickety swing, sitting in its too-low seat. He'd already at the very least pulled his jeans back on while I was inside dressing. It's not that I can't handle all the nudity, but frankly I've seen enough of their below-standard packages as it is. Clothing is simply preferred. "What's with the impromptu race anyway, Jacob? I mean, it was obvious you'd lose anyway, but what exactly made you want to run fast enough to overtake me: the unbeatable?"

Jacob let out a long sigh before sitting on the grass with his head between his knees. I couldn't help raising a curious brow at him. Briefly he reminded me of Seth and part of me wanted to be the protective big sister and go over and comfort him. But I didn't. It was understating things to say he looked forlorn, a little lost in the big oscillating galaxy that was our Milky Way. To say he looked like a kicked puppy was like saying Michael Jackson looked like the walking dead (too soon?).

"Bella's wedding is tomorrow." He stated simply, his voice gruff and a little off, like he was trying very hard not to let loose any emotions that might betray the fact that he is actually, oh I don't know, human. For a moment we were both silent and still as the forest around us, the only sound being the light rustle of leaves in the wind. It felt wrong to break the silence but I knew he was waiting for an answer, some sort of acknowledgement that I'd been paying attention and at least felt some of his pain. I don't like Jacob but I'm not going to antagonize him for something that we both feel though in completely different situations. I don't like him yeah, but I certainly don't hate him. I empathize with him too much to truly hate him.

"Are you going? To the wedding I mean?" I asked quietly. I'd already been presented with this predicament. Emily asked me to be a bridesmaid and I accepted. I love Emily. I _loved _Sam. Now I'm not sure if I even like him. But I'm happy that Emily is happy. Even if my love life is all but completely nonexistent, why should I ruin it for anyone else? I'm not a completely heartless shrew. But just because I'm going to be at her wedding does not mean I'm going to smile with genuine glee. Because expecting the impossible is ridiculous in every universe, even one with werewolves and vampires and a totally clueless brunette who obviously needs a good dose of reality. Did I say anything?

"No idea. I'm just…not sure if I can watch her get married to…_that._" He grimaced, rubbing the side of his face worriedly. He looked far older than he was, bypassing eighteen for eighty. I remember that feeling and while it does sometimes creep up on me at the most inopportune times (like this afternoon for example) I've learned the art of suppressing things so at least they don't come out too wildly. For all my sarcasm and cynicism, I'm probably one of the best at controlling my anger, aside from Jake anyway. I'm often astounded at how much shit that boy puts up with without phasing prematurely. I suppose it's because he is the descendent of the true Alpha.

Pssh. Sam doesn't even deserve the title he stole. Not that I'm bitter or anything.

"I understand that. But at some point, Jake, we've all got to face the music." Even me. It hurt to admit this to myself, but I knew it had to be done. The sooner I let myself accept that this was real life and not some horrible nightmare I couldn't wake up from, the sooner I could move on. Who knows, maybe one day I'll imprint and all this shit will just be water under the bridge.

"But most brides' wedding music is not also their funeral march." He pointed out sagely. I sighed and leaned back in the swing, moving back and forth a little slowly, my heels skimming the dirt. He threaded his fingers into his hair, growling as though embracing the pain. I thought he was going to pull the dark strands out to make a toupee. Abruptly I stood up from where I sat on the swing and folded my hands over my stomach, beginning to hum the familiar wedding march played at every traditional wedding on the face of the planet.

"Imagine I am Bella. And the grill, the grill is Edward." I proposed, taking measured steps towards the grill as I hummed along to my own little orchestra. "I am about to get married to my first love, my strongest love, and while I do love my best friend, I just won't deal with second best. It doesn't matter that I'm abandoning my family and friends to become a bloodsucker. All that matters is my own selfishness. Now don't you feel better that you're not marrying such a heartless bitch?" I turned back to look at Jacob as I reached the grill, dropping my imaginary bouquet in the grass.

"It's not that simple. She's not that simple." He merely replied, his hands clasped over his knees.

I groaned in exasperation. His situation was too similar. I didn't want to live through this song and dance again. I'd already dealt with my issues. Having to deal with them again is just plain torture and frankly is it really fair? I've never been sympathetic or empathetic to anyone. Why can't I just toss Jacob out of my backyard as if his problems meant nothing to me? Which they don't. They definitely don't. "What are you going to do, Jake? Are you going to show up and sweep her off her feet and run away together like in some cheesy chick flick? I hate to tell you this, pup, but life isn't like that. I've embraced my fate (begrudgingly), you should do the same."

He shook his head. "Why not? Why can't life be easier than this fucked up world our ancestors seem to have created?" He ranted briefly, slapping his hands against his knees and sitting up, briefly skimming the edge of his lip with his thumb.

"I don't know, Jake. That's just the way things are." I stated, almost sadly. I understood his angst more than I would like to have. Imprinting, love, all this tacky romance shit, it's overrated. Why can't things just be…equalized?

Jacob stood up and moved to stand across from me where one might expect their groom-to-be would stand. The Edward grill was our little priest. Awkward. "What are you going to do when Emily and Sam get married?" He asked warily, eyes narrowed and cutting. Paired with that question, I thought they might break me in half. I'd been asking myself that question a lot lately. Like Jake, I foolishly hoped secretly somewhere that I would walk in with my bridesmaid dress and bouquet and that would be the end of his little tryst with my best friend and cousin. But I knew they were just pipe dreams. What was I going to do?

I shrugged nonchalantly, though I knew that Jacob could see right through my cool façade. "I don't know. Stand. Smile. Look happy. What else can we do Jacob? It's over." I splayed my hands in acceptance of the fact that I would probably end up being a spinster with 142 cats. Or dogs. Seems more likely that I'd get along better with the dogs, don't you think?

"But it doesn't have to be." He seemed persistent, still holding onto that naïve shred of hope that I had all but completely abandoned long ago. I took a step back shaking my head surely, strands of black hair falling to cover my hazel eyes.

"Stop talking, Jacob." I snapped. He was making me think about this too much. I didn't want to gain any sense of hope from his nonsensical speeches and starlit wishes. There was no point in deluding myself. If he kept this up, I'd hit him. "You can't let yourself believe this stuff, Jake. I hate that you talk yourself into believing that things will be perfect. They won't. This is why no one wants to go on patrol with you to hear your pussy ass whining about how life isn't perfect. Just accept it. Yeah, I still throw shit around, but at least I know a lost cause when I see one." I took another step back and snorted, looking back at the lonely house, a stoic expression plastered to my face.

"Fuck, this was a stupid idea. Why did I even think about talking to you, oh helpful harpy? I hate talking to you. It's like slamming your head into a brick wall. Sam's probably glad he imprinted so he didn't end up marrying all this crazy." The moment the words were out of his mouth, we both knew he'd gone too far. He froze, eyes glued to my forcibly emotionless face. For a very brief moment I thought I might cry; I even felt my eyes blur a little with tears. But not a drop of salt water escaped my lids. I would not cry so easily. And I definitely wasn't about to let Jacob Ass-wipe Black know that he was the one who made me cry.

I turned my head back to look at him very slowly, taking the time to compose my voice so that it didn't crack. "Go home, Jacob. Just get off my property." My voice cracked anyway, but at least I still sounded threatening.

He nodded knowingly and took a few measured steps back. "I'm sorry, Leah. That was out of line. I'll see you later." He nodded once to me before turning and jogging to the gate. I heard the familiar sound of him phasing and then he was gone. I was left alone to the silence of my backyard.

Slowly, mechanically, I walked back into the kitchen, stepping forward to grip the counter for support. I finally let a few tears leak out and drip onto the counter, but not much more than that. When I turned back around to look around the kitchen I spotted Jacob's t-shirt still laying in a kitchen chair. I picked it up, moving it around warily in my hand as though weighing it. I sat in the chair and laid the t-shirt flat on the table before crossing my arms and nestling my head in the crook of them, letting myself fall fast asleep there at the kitchen table.

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm hoping to finish this one in a timely manner where my other poor babies have been neglected. I promise I'll get back to them again one of these days. Rain might actually have another chapter up here pretty quick and as for Shadow of a Dream, well, I will certainly try my best. I've hit a metaphorical wall so to speak. But anyway, we'll see what happens. No previews for this story. Yeah, I just like to torture you. Also, as a side note, the storyline will be roughly based on Breaking Dawn, at least in the very beginning, but there are going to be a few changes just to make it fit more with the storyline I've got planned. If you've got issues with that, talk to someone who cares because honestly? BD pissed me off and I'm gonna remedy my frustrations. So yeah. End long author's note. _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Twilight or any of that snazzy jazzy jazz. Anyway, here be chapter two of 10 Things I Hate About You. In true Patrick Verona and Kat Stratford fashion. –bows- _

"**I hate the way you drive my car…"**

**JACOB**

I went too far. Even I know that it wasn't fair to say something like that to Leah, from me especially. Leah isn't all that bad. Admittedly, since getting the invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding I've been just as pms-y, if not more so. She seems to have accepted Emily and Sam's wedding better than I have of Bella and Edward's. I suppose it's because she was best friends with Emily whereas Edward and me have been rivals from the very start. I don't know if that's easier or not. Crap. I'm overanalyzing things. Again.

The air was getting cooler and I could feel the fringes of a storm beginning to blow through the trees to once again shield the sun, and the moon for that matter, from view. By all intents and purposes, I will never phase like a stereotypical werewolf. I'll phase whenever I damn well please and the moon definitely doesn't dictate whether I'm all man or all animal all the time. That was my decision, my choice, and no inanimate celestial object was going to change that.

Imprinting is fucked up. Obviously. It's like some strange force decided that divine choice was all that mattered. The Alpha Omega is looking down at us with a stupid smirk singing "Na-na-na-na-na-na! You're screwed bitch!" And damn it all if I am. May the force be with you my ass. I say fuck the powers that be. Isn't freedom of choice supposed to be a natural human right?

But then again, I'm not totally human, am I?

The sun was beginning to set and what little open sky there was turned gold and red and purple successively. My paws pounded certainly against the soul, claws digging into mud and grime. I'd need a very cold shower after this run, as every limb of my body was firmly coated in a thick layer of mud. I quickly realize that the pair of jeans tied around my leg was virtually useless at this point.

It wasn't long before my run led me home to Billy and mines tiny little abode. Part of me itched to just don my dirty jeans and retreat into the garage to work on the Rabbit, but anther part just wanted to collapse on my bed and sleep. Good thing Sam doesn't have me patrolling tonight. I'd probably conk out against a tree or something. Great help I'd be. I opted for the latter option, phasing back and pulling my legs through my soaked jeans. They were incredibly uncomfortable but I couldn't very well walk out in full view of the road stark naked, flaunting my damn birthday suit. I trudged out into the open and onto my front porch, glancing warily around for Billy. Luckily he told me this morning he'd be at Charlie's for the majority of the day watching the game on Charlie's television. It was nice to actually have the house to myself for once. It seemed like since I got back I can't get a single moment to myself. Everyone is crowding me asking what I did while I was AWOL. Especially Charlie, oddly enough.

It had been his bright idea to put up posters of me up all over town and basically everywhere else in the state of Washington. I had to run a good three hundred miles before I could find a place that didn't have my face plastered to every telephone pole and gas station window in the state. Even then I'd see a few police officers giving me strange looks like they'd seen me before. Turns out that every district in Washington was plastered with my own personal Amber Alert picture. It wasn't until I hit Canada that I could finally get some peace.

But even then, when I phased I could still hear them. It was hard to ignore them, but most everyone, especially Seth, kept ranting to me about how worried Bella was and how much they wanted me to come back. The only one who didn't think a single word to me about it all was Leah. It surprised me. I thought she'd be mocking me the whole time, laughing at how similar our misfortunes were. But she didn't. When I felt her phasing during her rare patrols she allowed me to listen in virtual silence. Sure, her thoughts would wander aimlessly into my head; what to have for dinner, Seth discipline, cleaning the bathroom, and other such trivialities that often cross your mind when you don't have much better things to think about. I've wondered many times how deliberate those inconsequential thoughts were.

I went straight into our dingy little bathroom, enclosing myself among the moldy tile and soap scum walls. Very briefly, it felt great to be home. It felt warm and inviting, like I belonged here in this tiny house, despite all the problems waiting outside my front door. Briefly I was comfortable and it was easy to forget that my best friend and woman I loved was going to get married to the worst type of monster on this green earth. I turned on the water, stripping my dirty jeans and stepping in, welcoming the cool water against my filthy skin. Even for someone as ridiculously hot as I was every second of my life, the cold still stung, at least to begin with. After a while, the steam in the bathroom was enough to start my own spa, but for the moment, the water was at the perfect temperature to pull me out of my negative thoughts, if that is even possible.

When I had sufficiently turned my own bathroom into a steam room, I dried myself and walked to my room, pulling on only a pair of pajama pants. As relaxing as working on the Rabbit was, I needed a very long sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I didn't know if I was ready to wake up and face reality. Should I go to the wedding? If I do, what the hell am I going to say? It would make her ridiculously happy and god I miss her smile. But can I handle that? Can I seriously go and not completely shred her new husband to pieces? I guess we'll find out.

Crap. I left my shirt in the Clearwater's kitchen.

**LEAH **

I awoke with the world's biggest crick in my neck. It's possibly one of the most annoying things in the world. I feel like kicking a puppy. Is Seth around?

I lifted my head, eyes bleary and neck aching. I rubbed at the muscles pulled taut there and tried to massage them back into submission. No such luck. The sun was shining through the glass doors, making paper cut patterns on the tired tiled floors. It had to be after noon. I couldn't believe it. I'd slept through the entire night with my head lying on my kitchen table. And no one even bothered to wake me up so that I might trudge to my bedroom where I might, oh I don't know, be a little more fucking comfortable?

I glanced down at the kitchen table, fingers fidgeting uncertainly. Evidently both arms had fallen asleep and as I moved them blood was now sending pin pricks up and down my limbs. I stretched and heard several pops and cracks as my spine set into a less unconventional position. As my eyes adjusted, I registered Jacob's abandoned t-shirt scrunching up where I'd fallen asleep. Vaguely I could see a bit of drool staining the chest of it. It took everything I had not to laugh out loud. Obviously I should toss it in the wash before returning it to him, but really, where's the fun in that? This bitch's name is payback.

I stood up, noting distastefully the creak of my bones as I picked up the t-shirt and tossed it over my shoulder, heading through the kitchen archway to search the house for my evidently elusive family members.

Then it dawned on me. Damn it. They must be at the wedding.

I checked the clock on the wall, and sure enough the ceremony was almost certainly under way. I wondered if it would be too forward to crash the wedding if only to make sure my brother doesn't do something completely ridiculous. Boy's not too bright, that one. Sweet as hell, which I really don't get because he certainly didn't inherit that nice little personality trait from me, but altogether naïve. Who knows what havoc a bunch of vampires at a wedding could wreck on that poor bastard town.

Okay, it's decided. I'm out of here.

I didn't even bother to hop into the shower or anything. I'm sure I smelled like last weeks spinach casserole, but that didn't really matter. My greasy hair and fuming pits sure as hell wouldn't affect my wolf form. It's not like I'm actually going to step foot on the dance floor because there is no force on earth that could get me to do that again. I just had to keep an eye on Seth. Call it maternal instinct or whatever. Sad as it is, I would do just about anything for that idiot boy.

I stripped down to the bare essentials, threw open the back door and began to run, phasing halfway through the backyard. Gray fur rippled across my skin and my jaws snapped shut with a loud click, a rough bark announcing that I was in fact completely wolfed out. It felt good to be running, the wind rushing through my fur like I was flying. I'll admit that it is one of the few outlets I have these days.

_Leah? What are you doing? _Well fuck. Sam. _Oh come on, Leah, don't give me that. Not today. _

_Well what do you want me to do Sam? I'm just going to keep an eye on Seth. What are __**you **__doing? _It was hard to keep the accusatory inflection out of my thoughts.

_Jacob's going. Right now in fact. He's on his way. We're going to keep an eye out. In case he…well, you know. _Pathetic, I scoffed. He can take care of himself. _I __**know **__that, Leah, but you never know what could happen. What if Seth decides to intervene? _

Alright, I'll admit, now he had my attention. While Jake's measure of control was good, it was not legendary. If he went ballistic while my little brother was caught in the crossfire, I would surely kill him. And I know Seth would intervene. He's just a goody-two-shoes like that, always thinking of others before himself. What idiot taught him that skill? Oh yeah, mom. I'm going to have to have a talk with her after this is all over. If it ever ends…vampires have eternal lives you know. And apparently so do I. Fuck.

_Okay, okay. But I'm not going to get in the way. I'm just going to keep my eyes on Seth. You worry about the idiot. _The idiot being Jacob Ass-wipe Black.

_Reporting for duty oh great Captain Kirk. _Quil's 'voice' entered the conversation. It had that freakishly cheery tone to it that clearly said he'd just been talking on the phone with his precious little Cwaire. I swear, all this imprinting romance nonsense makes me want to barf every time. I wished I could be more vindictive about the situation today and actually have an all out verbal brawl with Sam Traitor Uley, but alas, I had a baby brother to babysit.

_Oh, and by the way, neither of you whispers a word of my being there to Seth. He'd pitch a hissy fit the size of Antarctica. _At the very least, our equal level of stubbornness says a lot about our linked parentage.

_Mum. _Quil and Sam thought in unison, which I couldn't help thinking was overly cheesy.

_Mmm. Cheese. _Good lord, Quil, really? Is food on your mind that much? You'd think that you guys would at least think about something a little more productive. Wait, I have to remember who I'm talking to. Men. Right.

It took me a good twenty minutes to get to the Cullen home and by that time I was almost positive that the reception had already started. Music was playing and I could faintly hear people laughing and talking from a few hundred yards away. I didn't want to get too close, but I could still see through the shadow of the trees the lights and people moving happily around the reception area. Carefully and consciously I crept through the brush, though I was almost certain that the bloodsuckers probably already knew I was here. Sam and Quil were lagging behind, still running full blast to get here. Just goes to show you how fast I am. Not that I'm boasting or anything.

I peered through the bushes, hazel eyes searching for the familiar wild dark hair of my little brother. I couldn't see clearly through the throng of people and it was definitely pissing me off. If I crept any closer I'd be spotted by the idiot humans who would automatically want to pull out the nearest shot gun and shoot me with a polished silver bullet. "You better be careful, smelly, or they'll see you."

I nearly jumped out my skin, fur standing up on end. The smell of vampire was so strong when I arrived that I didn't hear her sneak up on me. She was tall, blonde, and ridiculously beautiful of course. One of the family, I presume. I huffed, pawing the ground nervously before glancing deliberately in the direction of the party. I needed information. And maybe the blonde bloodsucker could give me that info.

"What? You want a dog treat? Beg for me, doggy!" She prompted with a wicked grin, golden eyes twinkling mischievously. "Okay, what do you want she-wolf? You looking for Seth? He's out there dancing I think. In my professional opinion, I think you should let him enjoy himself, though if you want to drag his wolfy ass out of here, the place would smell a whole lot better." I let out a warning growl, snorting and digging my claws angrily into the mud. No one makes fun of my little brother but me. Isn't that a clear rule in every family? Does no one understand this? I wouldn't let Jake get away with it and I certainly wasn't going to let the blonde get away with it either. I nipped at her ankles in warning, back arching and fur standing on end.

"Okay, okay, take a deep breath and calm, wolfy. Your too tall and extremely annoying friend here? The one with a thing for Miss Bells and Whistles?" I gave a short nod in response, though honestly I couldn't care less about Jacob's whereabouts. Though evidently the blonde might considering it was her pseudo brother's wedding and it would be unfortunate if someone were to completely wreck it by storming the reception as a sheep in wolfs clothing. "Listen here, dog, if that idiot decides to crash the wedding and he ruins all of this, one, Alice will most certainly break his legs and I'm sure that Bella will be happy to break his face, especially when she has her newborn strength. So keep him in line, understand me?" I merely snorted. I didn't feel the need to mention that since Edward had, in fact, sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding, he wouldn't necessarily be crashing the wedding. But what do I know?

My replying snort clearly said that I was not Jacob Black's babysitter, nor would I ever be such. I had better babies to sit on, such as my elusive little brother who was apparently part ninja. Even with keen canine eyes I couldn't see through the crowd of people. Seth was supposed to be a pretty tall kid! And he certainly wasn't as pale as the rest of these party goers. So why was the little bugger so damn hard to find? I was going to kill him when I found him, that was for sure.

_Leah, we've got a problem. _Sam's voice rang through my head. It was the first time since I arrived at the reception that I allowed myself to register any of the rest of the pack's thoughts. Quil and Sam seemed on edge, bearing down on a little clearing in the woods a few yards away. Through his eyes I saw the look of absolute fury on Jacob's face. It looked like he was ready to rip that bitch Bella's arms right off her body. It would serve her right. _Stop it, Leah. We need your help._ Sam prompted to my thoughts. I huffed and sat on my haunches, glaring into the trees in the opposite direction. I didn't want to help save that idiot girl from what she'd gotten herself into. She had to suffer the consequences of her actions. _Leah! __**Now. **_I started where I sat, recognizing the authoritative tone of my Alpha making a command. Yelping I stood up, turned on my heel and ran back towards the fray in the forest, tail between my legs like I'd done something wrong.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The blonde called after me, glancing back at the dance floor. Briefly I saw a look of apprehension pass over her face before I skimmed past into the trees. I came to a short stop just as I heard Jacob's furious voice echo through the branches.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" My eyes widened as he violently shook her, brown eyes ablaze. For a very brief moment, I wondered if he would actually kill her. I stayed shrouded in the bushes. I would step in if something major happened, but for now, I wanted to stay inconspicuous.

"Jake---stop!" In the blink of an eye, her precious ice sculpture was standing next to them. Automatically the fur on my neck stood up and my nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Take your hands off her!" I heard the familiar growls of Sam and Quil a few feet away and that was when I spotted my little brother.

"Jake, bro, back away, you're losing it. You'll hurt her, let her go."

"Now!" Finally, horror plastered to his expression, Jake released the pale girl. Within seconds, Edward had quickly removed the girl to a safer distance, anger rolling off his tall frame in undiluted waves. I spotted Sam and Quil move forward between them, tensed and ready if one of them decided to begin smack down match numero uno.

Seth had locked his arms around Jacob in restraint but it didn't seem to help. Jacob was quivering, trembling with fury. His control was good, but not THAT good. He looked ready to explode. If he hurt Seth…my jaws clicked together in anger, claws digging into the dirt. If he hurt my little brother over this brunette bumbling idiot, I would kill him. "C'mon, Jake. Let's go."

"I'll kill you." My eyes grew wide at this announcement. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised and I certainly couldn't blame him for this desire, but it was still shocking. Jacob, when you really got to the nitty gritty, was a sweet guy. Which made it that much more depressing that he got the short straw. Me? Well, I was always pretty sarcastic and biting, though not necessarily so bitter. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Was he seriously going to completely ruin his so-called love-of-his-life's wedding? Idiot. I could have told him that if he did come here today it would end badly. But he's so much more fucking optimistic than anyone else sees. Bella's fucking sun. Is it ironic that he should be otherwise ruled by the moon? Or that he's 'supposed' to be anyway, being a werewolf and all.

"Seth, get out of the way," While I don't like the bloodsucker, I could only agree with this statement. Jacob was unstable, more so than I've ever seen him, and my brother was dangerously close to being caught in the crossfire. If Jacob phased and ended up harming a single hair on that sweet naïve boys head, I would tackle him to the ground and shred him to pieces before he could lay a single paw on the leech. I warned him, but did he listen? Of course not. Pig-headed ass.

"Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." Seth pulled him back further and I noticed Sam press his huge black head against Jacob's chest and shove. With Sam's help, Seth was able to pull the dimwit far enough away before releasing him. Quietly I followed them, unconcerned with the trivial matters of the princess bride and her glittering ken doll. I still didn't want Seth to know of my presence at the wedding (at least, not yet) so I remained shrouded in the bushes, watching the chain reaction.

The tremors continued to wreck through Jacob's body as Seth finally released him. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that my brother would not get hurt because of Jacob's stupidity. If that happened, I would never forgive that imbecile. No one hurts my little brother, end of story. "Jake, you need to calm down." Sam had phased into human form since he was now safely away from foreign eyes. We'd all already seen him in all his natural glory. It's safe to say that I am no longer body conscious thanks to being a werewolf. You kind of have to get over that little annoyance real fast.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam." Jacob growled, a dangerous edge to his voice. My skin crawled at his tone. Jacob could be scary. I won't deny it. Honestly, if I didn't already see my brother in him, I probably would think he was completely fierce, volatile, deadly. But when he was younger, before all this werewolf shit, he was the sweetest kid on the face of the planet, much like Seth. The only difference is that since becoming a wolf he's gotten to be like me and Seth has stayed virtually the same. Part of me hopes Seth never ends up like me. I don't want him to have this bitterness, this regret. No one deserves this.

"Jake—" Seth started, reaching out to clap a hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob stepped back quick as lightning, eyes bright and ferocious. I started, a brief panic that he'd strike out at Seth running through me. Seth looked scared. I wondered if he had thought Jacob capable of the fury he was now portraying. He probably had, but secretly he hadn't believed it. I know my brother too well. I could almost see the uncertainty running miles through his dark eyes.

"I'm going for a run---don't worry, I'll come back." He tacked that little important bit of information on the end, glaring back at Sam. He was convulsing so much, the heat rolling off of him powerfully, that it surprised me that he could even speak straight without it coming out as an inhuman growl. I know if I were a werewolf in his situation, I would have phased a long time ago. Good thing I wasn't when Sam imprinted, otherwise he and Emily might not be alive right now.

"Jake, wait!" Sam started but Jacob had already phased and was off at full speed. Without a second thought I hopped through the bush into the clearing, glancing warningly back at Sam. _Don't follow him. I'll make sure he doesn't do something stupid. _I thought to Quil who merely nodded and glanced back at Sam uncertainly. I let out a warning growl to him to clearly convey my meaning. No one could talk Jacob down from this and even if there was someone who could, it certainly wasn't Sam. Of that much I was sure.

I took off after Jacob, carefully following his scent. It wouldn't take long for me to catch up, but he still had a lot of motivation to keep running at full speed, no matter how exhausted he might get. Damn, he is one crazy shithead.

_Jacob, you need to calm down. _

_Fuck you, Leah. I don't need to do anything. _

_Oh, I think you do. _I paused, debating about whether mentioning the issue at hand would be bad or not. Jacob seemed to be replaying the scene in his head, dissecting it like some sick play by play. I couldn't help it when my eyes rolled carelessly at his thoughts. _It was going to happen sooner or later. Can you blame her? _

_Yes. _His answer was quick but I detected a hint of doubt in his thought process.

_Liar. Look, Jacob. A girl's first time is really important. I'm sure that she trusts him completely and it makes sense that she's want her first time to be as a human. You know, before she goes all red-eyed and blood thirsty. Is that what this little tantrum of yours is about? Or something else. Are you jealous of him? _I heard his internal snort though I know it was just a cover for the soft spot I'd hit. He stayed silent for several moments before he finally responded in defeat.

_I hate you. _

_Why? Because I'm right? _

_No. Because you're a bitch. And a perceptive one at that. _I laughed at that, eyes still searching through the trees for him. I should have caught up to him now, though god knows how far he was running. While I couldn't antagonize Bella for her choices, I also couldn't patronize Jacob for his pain. I hated so much that I knew how he was feeling. Those feelings rear their ugly head every time I see Sam and Emily together. Like poison.

_Fine. Would you like me to leave you to mope as usual? I'm sure it helps you to sit there and let your feelings stew for a few hours while you bottle them up and pretend everything will be okay. Be as self-destructive as you want. It's not going to help--- _I broke off as I skidded to a halt, having broken through the trees and into a clearing. Jacob had seated himself on the crest of the hill, dark eyes staring into space. I stopped where I was, sitting back and watching him carefully. I let him shut his thoughts off from me for a moment, focusing instead on the way the wind blew through my fur. It was soothing and I couldn't help wondering if he felt that way too. _What are you going to do now Jacob? Keep running? If so, I really have no sympathy for you. Pathetic. _I jutted out my jaw and set a challenging expression on my muzzle, if that is at all possible. At the very least the tone of my thoughts should have been enough.

_Do you EVER stop talking? _

_Of course not. Look, Jake, I'm sorry. I wish things were different. For both our sakes. But they're not. _

His internal sigh was like a blow to the gut. It was so defeated. I can't imagine having to go through Sam's imprinting knowing what I know now. Would it have been easier? Would it have been harder? God, I have no idea.

_You tried to tell me. I didn't listen. I thought…I hoped…but I was wrong. Shit, I'm an idiot. _

_No arguments there. _

_Shut up. _

_Make me. _He groaned and stood up, trotting towards the line of the forest. Tentatively I got up and followed him, eyes searching his face carefully for any signs of distaste. He didn't seem bothered, though I could never tell with Jacob. He was very good, since his departure to the dark side, at keeping his thoughts completely animalistic rather than concerned with human frailties. I didn't know whether to be disturbed or awed by this fact. I've never been good at stifling my human side while in wolf form. I suppose I think too much.

_You do. Believe me. We all can tell. _

_Oh shut up. It's not my fault that my brain is more evolved than the rest of you dimwits. It's only your luck that you're all Neanderthal and I've gone Cro-Magnon. Probably the draw of being female and all. We're just, in general, completely superior. _

_You're funny. _

_I try. _I smiled at him and hopped past him, glancing up through the trees. From the scenery and the sound of waves crashing nearby, I could tell we were close to his house. I was mildly surprised he was really returning at all. After the fiasco at the wedding I would have thought he'd be off again all fur and no fun. But he seemed calm now. I was surprised he'd recovered so quickly and so well, though part of me knew it was in no way permanent. Give it a few hours and he'd be moping again. He's terribly predictable.

_You okay now then? Or are you going to continue to be masochistic and throw yourself off a cliff or something. Not that it would matter, but it's the thought that counts. _

_I'm not sure. Ask me in a few weeks and I'll get back to you. _

_Sure. But, uh, don't think you can come to me to do your bitching and crying all the time. I'm no Dr. Phil. I'll bitch-slap you when you get too emotional, got it? _

_Yes, because Leah Clearwater will definitely be the first name that comes to mind when I get a hankering to do some good ole slicing to my wrists. I'll call the Suicide hotline before I sink that low. Or maybe I'll put Dr. Phil on speed dial. _

_Sounds like a plan to me. _We came to a stop in the clearing just before reaching Jacob's front yard. I yawned, popping my still stiff neck. I'd slept at least a good thirteen hours and yet I was tired. Does that make any sense whatsoever? I should think not.

_You want a ride home? I don't suppose you want to give a full playback to Sam and the rest of the troop, as I suspect they would bug the shit out of you. _I considered his offer curiously, cocking my head at him before giving a small shrug.

_You got some clothes I can maybe change into? I'd get some interesting looks from my neighbors if I got out of your car au naturale. _

_Yeah, I'll be right back. _He sprinted off towards the house. Vaguely I could feel the air shimmer as he phased back to his human form. It took him a few minutes, as I suspected he was changing himself. But not before long he was jogging back out to me, a pair of what appeared to me Rachel's old clothes in his hands. He set them at my feet and jogged back out to the garage.

As I phased and changed I could hear him start up his Rabbit. The engine sputtered but it sounded pretty good considering how old it was. I pulled the old sweat pants over my hips, grimacing at how uncomfortable it was to go commando. The guys had it down pat by now, but me? I like to be a bit more comfortable than this. I guessed that Rachel probably wouldn't want these back after this. I then pulled the old thread-bare t-shirt over my head, sniffing it out of curiosity. I grimaced. It smelled like moth balls. Exactly what I was afraid of. He'd obviously pulled it straight out of a box of old clothes in the attic or something. Precious.

I stepped out of the woods, making my way towards the garage. I'm sure I looked quite the sight: stringy hair, sweat pants that were too big for me (Rachel and Rebecca have always been much taller than me, which says a lot), and a t-shirt that was just barely adequate enough to mask my oh so feminine form. Not to mention that I wasn't wearing any shoes…

Speaking of which, I bet Billy is going to be pissed Jacob didn't take his shoes off before phasing today. Ha!

"You ready to go?" Jacob said leaning out of the Rabbit as I entered the dingy little garage. I merely nodded, grimacing as I felt the grease and dirt nestle between my toes. I was definitely going to need to take a shower when I got home. I'd had enough excitement for a few days. I needed a very long uninterrupted nap. Dear god please.

"Beyond ready. I'm in need of a shower and a sleep until the world comes to an end. I went to the wedding to babysit Seth but instead I had to babysit you. You're a bigger handful than he is. Jeez. Worse than a two year-old. Need to put you in a pen or something. Better yet a leash! Oh, now that's an idea…" I smirked at him as I opened the passenger side door to the Rabbit and climbed in. I grimaced at the feel of the sweat pants against my bare ass. Ugh. Such a bad plan. I should have thought to tie my clothes around my ankle as Jacob usually did. I don't plan ahead well. It's not my thing.

"Ha, ha. Maybe I should just dump you on the side of the road." Jacob sneered, slamming the driver's side door and putting the Rabbit into reverse. The gears grinded and my door creaked when I shut it, but the engine sounded clean. That was surprising enough. I knew Jacob was a mechanic but it looked like Jacob was a damn good one at that. Those were a rare enough find as it was these days. And I bet he was an honest one too (granted, probably not for me, but that's a technicality). It was almost too bad that I didn't drive. Then I might actually have need for a car and I would have a kickass mechanic. But I don't.

"Car sounds good." I noted lamely. I could have slapped myself in the forehead for such a stupid comment. But if I did I would probably look even stupider.

"Mhm. Worked on it a little bit yesterday before I came over to your house. I need a new battery though. This one dies pretty easily. If I don't use her for a couple of days I have to jump the damn thing. I can't figure out what is draining it." I nodded and pretended I understood what he was talking about but I honestly didn't. I was supposed to learn how to drive years ago but I never did. Even Seth knows how to drive and he's five years younger than I am. It's sad, but I never found the skill necessary. I've always preferred to walk and besides, it's not like with pack obligations that I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Damn.

He pulled out and into the road, shifting the little car into gear and shooting down the pavement. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, staring out the window at the trees passing us by. He may have been a good mechanic, but I will be the first to admit that his speed was a little reckless. Which is ironic, considering that I am the speediest of the speedy, but whatever. When I'm running, I'm in control. In a car? Not so much. I'm a control freak. What can I say?

"Can you drive a little more carefully? The roads are slick (as usual)." I snapped, grimacing as I heard the tires squeal a little as he came around the bend a little too fast. Regardless of the fact that I could still heal were I to break virtually every bone in my body, I have a terrible fear of body parts getting set out of place. It's a visualization thing. I guess you could say that I'm mildly squeamish, though I wouldn't necessarily use that exact terminology.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to drive us off a cliff." He remarked humorlessly, grimacing. I wondered when we would get back to our hateful banner. Looks like that time has come.

"I realize that, but I'm not good with the whole driving thing so I would just feel more fucking comfortable if you'd slow down, thanks." I snapped, feeling more and more on edge as the tires slipped and slid on the slippery asphalt. I could feel just the slightest skid with every turn (though it very well may have been my imagination) and it was making me terribly uncomfortable. It was a very irrational fear, I realized slowly, clutching nervously at the withered seats of Jacob's Rabbit, but it was also a fear I couldn't control. Hence the intense irrationality. La-duh.

"You don't drive?" Jacob asked incredulously, his brows going up in amused incredulity. The expression on his sharp features made me want to hit him very hard with something very blunt. He was lucky he was driving, otherwise I would have torn him to pieces right then and there.

"Keep your eyes on the road genius!" I squealed anxiously when we drifted a little too far to the right for my liking. Granted, his reflexes were probably good enough not to leave us wrapped around a tree, but did I mention my fear was irrational. Must've come up at some point. HA! "No, I don't, for your information. I never learned to drive. I got my permit years ago and I'm sure that it's tapped out by now, but I never got behind the wheel. Cars freak me out a little. I always preferred walking or running everywhere. Besides, you can get just about anywhere in La Push by walking twenty minutes or so, so what was the point really?" I defended indignantly, nails digging into the pleather of the seat.

"Seriously? Even Seth knows how to drive. That's a little pathetic, you know that Leah."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Jacob. At least I've finished puberty." I snarled as he pulled up to my house. Furiously, I launched myself out of his car before he'd come to a complete stop, relief washing through me as I felt ground under my toes. I heard his annoying laugh all the way up the walk to my front door. As a last farewell I turned and flipped the asshole the bird before slamming the door on his grinning face.

I could still hear his insufferable laugh even as I stormed into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Would it never end?

**JACOB**

"Hey Seth, is your sister home?" The look of pure shock and incredulity on his face was absolutely priceless. Were it not for my well-honed composure, I would have burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter at his expression. He stood paralyzed for a moment by my request before a confused brow went up and he glanced behind him in uncertainty.

"Er, yeah. Did she break something? Kill someone? Cus otherwise I'll have to go find mom and she won't be too happy with her." Seth's tone was tentative and almost afraid. I was almost tempted to say that yes, indeed, his sister had blown up my house and now she was going to be arrested for arson. But then again, Seth was a little gullible and if I played such a prank on him both Sue and Leah would slaughter me in my sleep.

"Ha, no. Actually, I thought I'd take Little Leah for a little driving lesson." The ridiculous sly grin on my face had Seth reeling now. His eyes grew wide to the point that I was afraid they'd pop out of his head. Like little Seth-made golf balls. FORE! Slowly a grin similar to mine spread across his face and he turned his head back towards the inside of the little house.

"Leah! You've got company!" He called with a little too much enthusiasm. I was glad he appreciated torturing his sister as much as I did. This was why I loved Seth so much. I always did want a little brother. Well, not really, but were I ever to have a little brother, I would definitely pick Seth.

I heard a loud curse and it sounded like something breaking. I stifled a snicker and rolled on my heels waiting patiently for the queen bitch to arrive in all her glory. When she did she wore a pair of pajama bottoms with the word ANGEL practically stamped across the ass and an old camisole whose lace seemed to be pulling apart little by little. Her toothbrush was half-way in her mouth and her short black hair was up in a messy bun, strands of fine hair falling around her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. "Jacob! What the fuck are you doing here at nine o'clock in the fucking morning?" She demanded, pulling the toothbrush out of her mouth. I could see the tiniest spot of toothpaste still hovering on the edge of her bottom lip.

"Black. Jacob Black. Driving instructor extraordinaire!" I grinned widely, bowing like a butler. Internally I couldn't help cracking up hysterically as her jaw dropped and her brows went up in shock. The look of a vulnerable Leah was a rare one indeed and quiet entertaining. The fear inherent on her expression was beyond laughable. It was purely delicious. But in a split second, it was gone and the furious Leah was back, vengeance mode setting in slowly but surely. I set my feet, bracing myself for the verbal lashing that was about to me set upon me like an apocalyptic plague.

"Jacob Black, is this your idea of a joke I sure as hell am not laughing." Leah snarled, baring her teeth in a very wolf-like manner. Very mature. It's clear that while she no longer has a monthly visitor, her pms is still on active duty. We salute you Mother Nature, oh yes we do. Overcompensating bitch.

"Really, because I am." Seth whispered from the other room. Only werewolves could hear such a discreetly whispered statement. I laughed, wishing very much he were still in the little entrance hall so that I could high-five the fifteen year-old. The look of pure fury on Leah's face was priceless. Obviously I should have brought a camera with me today to capture these so-special moments. I'll admit, I love seeing Leah's eyes roll back into her skull when she's truly pissed off.

"Seth, you have ten seconds you duck in cover before Hiroshima comes home." Leah growled, hazel eyes burning a hole right through my forehead.

"Hey now, no need to go committing genocide. Admit it, it would be beneficial to everyone if you learned how to drive before you're old enough to sport a walker. And what a better way to get over your fear than to jump on the horse and start riding?" I persuaded lamely, taking a hesitant step back in case she decided to swing one at me. While Bella's meek human bones wouldn't hurt, I'm sure that Leah's fortified ones could definitely pack some serious punch. I'd like to keep my face.

She fumed for a long moment, chest rising up and down as she struggled to control her anger. She wasn't honestly angry enough to phase, but she looked pretty damn pissed. Not that seeing Leah pissed off was any surprise. She always was miffed about something. It seemed like that woman was constantly in need of Midol or a very powerful anti-depressant. Or better yet, a pms-narcotic cocktail. Now there is some serious poison.

"Fine, but if your Rabbit ends up off a cliff, don't blame me. You brought this upon yourself." She snapped before turning on her heel and marching back into the bathroom. I snickered once more at the ironic letters tattooing her butt.

She was back in the living room in twenty minutes flat, her now wet black hair pulled up halfway. She looked utterly refreshed and (for the moment) completely calm. What a rare sight. Friends, Romans, countrymen, we have found the Leah-creature in her not-so natural habitat. Observe:

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" She asked uncertainly, her hands hovering over the gear shift of the car.

"Well, first, you need to turn it on." I noted in a talking-to-a-four-year-old voice, making it painfully obvious that I was mocking her. I was shocked to discover that her anxity in this very situation was enough to distract her from my biting humor. Whoa. Obviously I've stepped into a parallel universe vastly different than my original one.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Sheepishly she turned the key to the ignition, her hands trembling a little. Eyes wide I reached over and grabbed her hand, trying to stifle the incessant shivering if only for a moment to calm her a little. Obviously this was going to be harder than I thought. For a brief moment, her hand stilled and I saw her take a deep calming breath. When she opened her eyes, there was a resolve I'd seen before but I'd rarely experienced firsthand. She pulled her hand gently from my grasp and set it on the steering wheel.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you so terrified of cars?"

She glanced over at me, hands gripping the wheel tightly enough that her skin pulled white over her knuckles (which was saying a lot considering her skin is really quite dark). "Ah, well, when I was seven years old, Dad was late picking me up from school. I was sitting on the curb waiting when I thought I saw his car come around the corner. I got up, took two steps into the road, and when I realized it wasn't him it was too late. The car didn't see me and nearly ran me over. My dad pulled me out of the way just in time. He'd parked in the parking lot and had been looking for me. I've just had…ah, issues with cars ever since. I refuse to ever go on a road trip." She noted the last part almost as an afterthought.

It made sense, though admittedly it was a little pathetic. But then again, childhood trauma usually is.

But again, who am I to say what is and isn't pathetic? Did you see yesterday's nuclear meltdown. Ugh. Let's not go there again. I really don't want to think about it. It's easier not to concentrate on the shit in my life whenever I'm fighting with Leah. Instead I focus all my energy into taunting and sarcasm. I feel it's a better way to spend my time, don't you?

I merely nodded and pointed at the gear shift. "Switch it into drive. That's the little D, in case you were wondering—"

"You're funny. Now shut up and tell me how to control this rolling death trap." She snipped, a sly smile forming on her face. I got the feeling that our natural banter made her feel a little more comfortable. Fearful Leah was a dangerous thing, to everyone's health.

"Okay, okay. Now, **carefully **gently press your right foot on the gas pedal. That's the small one on the right."

"SHIT BRAKE…I…said…carefully."

"I PRESSED CAREFULLY DAMMIT!"

**A/N: **_Okay, so here's chapter two. I would have had it out earlier, but upon further reflection, I had originally decided it was too short so I added in some awesomeness. Jacob didn't have that much air time to begin with and I felt I needed a little bit more of him. The story will begin to deviate a bit more from now on from Breaking Dawn. For those of you curious about Reneesme and such, well, here's the lowdown: I haven't decided if I want to bring Reneesme into the story. Bella will still get pregnant, but it's doubtful that Reneesme will be any major character, or really a character at all. Just sort of like a cameo. To say the least, Jacob will NOT be imprinting on that little freak of nature. When I reach about chapter 12, when Leah joins Jacob's pack, that will be when the really big deviation begins. But for the rest of the storyline you'll just have to wait and see. I'll update as soon as I can. Yours always, _

_**double0seven**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_If I owned Twilight, I would never have to worry about affording college tuition. But I don't. So I spend my time working on obscure scholarship opportunities. _

_Sorry this took so long. Two, three months or something like that. I've been catching some really bad breaks lately: life is just not being kind to me. I'm so sorry guys. Please keep reading. I won't give up on this story, I promise. Portions of every chapter have been written, I just need to finish all of them. XD _

"**I hate it when you stare..." **

**LEAH**

"I wonder if we poke her like a jelly fish if she'll jiggle."

"I've tried that. She just groans and rolls over. It's not all that exciting."

"Then we'll have to get the ice bucket."

I rolled and swatted at the voices plaguing my comfortable stupor. If this was a dream it was a very annoying one and needed to be dispelled immediately. I had better dreams to get back to: ones with running, the smell of cinnamon, and infinite warmth.

"Leah…Leeeeeyyyyaaaahhhhh. It's time to wake up my sleepy friend." I mumbled something unintelligible and swatted again only to have my hand come in contact with a smooth round face with a prominent nose and lips too full to be those of my annoying little brother. In surprise, my eyes shot open and contacted with a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"RACHEL!" I squealed as I hadn't squealed for years and practically tackled her, throwing my arms around my old friend's shoulders. She sat on the edge of my bed dressed eccentrically as per usual while at the same time remaining utterly gorgeous in the process. Rachel had always had an off-kilter sense of fashion but she was by far one of the most beautiful girls I knew, aside from her twin sister of course whose beauty was equal to Rachel's, if not more conservative. Her hair was cut short with perfect aligned bangs around her face and the myriad of colors adorning her clothing should have given me a seizure but instead were remarkably pleasing to the eye.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth standing in my bedroom doorway, a big grin plastered to his face. I was smiling like a ridiculous idiot and I realized that I didn't normally smile like that. It must have been a pleasant sight for him because he had a wistful look on his face. Old Leah had been missing for a long time and we were both happy to see her return if only for a brief moment.

"I forgot! Jacob said you were going to be in town this week! It's so good to see you." I cried, pulling away. The stupid smile on my face didn't fade. Her face looked to be a mirror of mine. For a very brief moment I was reminded of how many times Rachel, Rebecca, Emily, and I had gathered in this very room and played games, done each other's make-up, put on fashion shows, and talked well into the wee hours of the morning. I missed those days of being a real teenager. I'd been much too serious for much too long.

"Likewise Lee! I kept expecting you to show up at WSU for college and you never did. You don't even realize how lonely it was without the whole gang together. But it doesn't matter now. I'm back for quite some time now so we have all the time in the world to catch up." Rachel gushed with a grin, taking hold of my hands and squeezing.

"Ha, uh, yeah. When did you get in?" The smile finally faded from my face as she mentioned college and I sheepishly shifted the conversation away from my current surroundings. I had once talked to Rachel about going to art school and working my way up the metropolitan ladder hopefully to bigger and better places. Only my immediate family and close friends knew of my closet artistic flare and I had kept it that way so that no one (especially my wolf brethren) would pity me for being stuck here and squandering whatever amount of so-called talent I might have. Rachel knew of course and she had expected me to join her in those few who pursued higher education, but after I grew dog ears and a tail that option kind of disappeared.

"Yesterday morning. I was really tired from the drive up, so I would have been by earlier, but neither of us is very good with lack of sleep." She chuckled gesturing to the tank top I wore which was a little off-center and the pair of sleep shorts that were much too short to wear in public. I'm sure that my hair looked quite the sight as well.

I laughed and grimaced jokingly. "No arguments there. So, since you're back, we should do something." I smiled vaguely and sat up a little straighter in bed, tucking stray strands of black hair behind my ears.

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel smiled slyly, raising a perfectly plucked brow.

"Your welcome home party is tonight, Rachel. I don't suppose you'd want to get dressed up for that." Seth noted from the doorway. Oh, my brother knew Rachel and I too well. It would be an automatic trip to the only thrift shop in La Push and Rachel would be off on her own little make-over session, having the time of her life playing paper doll with me. Not that I used to mind all that much. Back before she left I'd been a happy-go-lucky girl who was constantly trying to impress a certain Alpha I know. But now? The concept sounded less than appetizing. I didn't have anyone to impress anymore.

"Great idea, Seth. No wonder we kept you around for so long. Have I ever told you how brilliant your little brother is, Leah?" Rachel grinned and stood up, skipping to the doorway. "I'll let you get dressed Leah, and then we're going shopping!" Rachel was so excited. It had always been hard to say no to her. She was ridiculously charming and ridiculously brilliant. I sometimes wish I'd been more like her. I wish I'd been brave enough to leave this place when I'd had the chance. Then I wouldn't be in this whole mess.

I heaved a sigh as she disappeared into the living room and leveled a glare at my brother who still stood in the doorway with a smug look on his face. "I hate you." I muttered, throwing back the quilt and violently pulling open the doors to my closet, glaring at the clothes dripping from the wire hangers.

"Don't be so cynical, Leah. You'll have fun. It's Rachel, after all. It's not like she is going to let you get away with a single frown all day long. We'd all be happy to see Old Leah again, you know." He stated calmly, almost sympathetically, his arms crossed over his chest. Exasperated, I turned around where I stood to look at him, hands planted on my hips. I had originally planned on giving him a witty retort meaning something along the lines of 'go fuck yourself' but when I saw the look of pure innocence on my little brother's face, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Instead I strode over, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Maybe you're right. It's about time I had a little fun." I admitted, squeezing him once before moving past him into the bathroom. As I shut the door I heard a shocked voice announce to the entire house:

"Who are you and what have you done with my older sister?"

**- - - - - - - - **

A good twenty minutes later I had showered, blow dried, and dressed in my favorite pair of dark wash jeans and white t-shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and quickly retreated back into my room to review what I needed for an appropriate shopping trip: one that I hadn't indulged in for a very long time. Obviously I haven't really had a life the past couple of years. Evidently I needed some new hobbies; better yet, I might be better off reviving my old ones.

I sorted through the mess in my closet in search of my old leather purse. It was stuffed in the far corner, moth balls and old tissues crammed in its crevices. I fished it out, stuffing it with my wallet, cell phone, make-up, and house keys. And with that, I was ready for a shopping trip with one of my oldest and best friends. I trotted into the living room, a smile etching lines in my face and I stopped in the archway and announced my presence. "Let's get this show on the road, Ms. Technicolor Dream Coat."

"Finally. You'd think someone as speedy as you would learn to take a fast shower." Rachel quipped brightly, popping up from where she sat on my old seventies-style couch. It was then, with abrupt shock, that I noticed how much shorter Rachel was than I was. Did I get taller? It must have been a wolf thing because where Rachel and Rebecca used to tower a good three or four inches over me, now I was two or so inches taller than her. My doctor had informed me that I had stopped growing four years ago but apparently he was wrong. Granted, back then he didn't know that I was a mythical creature. Then again, neither did I.

"Yeah yeah, just keep walking short stop." I snickered and followed her out the front door to her car. It was a shiny black Ford Focus and a new one at that. My brows went up in surprise. Last I'd seen Rachel, she'd had a broken down old hatchback that it seemed even Jacob couldn't revive on a good day. Apparently old Dennis the Menace had finally puttered his last cloud of dying smog. "What happened to Denny? Did he finally kick the bucket?" I noted casually as I climbed into the new and improved Rachel Ride.

"Yep. A couple months ago actually. Which, altogether, was a good thing, considering it cost me seventy five a week just to fill him up. Nadine has been a fabulous substitute for our departed friend. But of course, Dennis will always be missed for the many good times we had in him. Like the time we got stranded between Port Angeles and Seattle on a college visit. Or the time that he popped a tire during that snow storm and we were stuck in that snow bank for three hours waiting for highway patrol to come find us. Good times. Good times." Rachel laughed and ignited the engine, taking off down the road at breakneck speeds. Silently I clutched anxiously at the seat, trying to ignore how quickly the houses and trees were passing us by. Jesus, I'd forgotten what a reckless driver Rachel was. Even Jacob wasn't as bad as her. Note to self: request chauffer.

Before I knew it (quite literally) we had arrived at Rachel's favorite thrift store on this good green earth, Pop's, and were perusing the racks and racks of gently (or not so gently) used clothing. It was five seconds flat before she found a mod sixties dress that I could never pull off but she most certainly could. Rachel could easily wear something that would look totally inappropriate on anyone else to a beach party and make it look like she belonged there. And **she **wasn't even a vampire. There is hope for the world.

"You don't think it's too retro?" She pondered, standing in front of the set of floor length mirrors by the changing rooms. I laughed incredulously and glanced at my pile of big fat NO's in the chair next to me.

"For you? Really Rachel?" I lifted an amused brow at her, rolling my eyes and thrumming through the tags of her pile of clothes. They were all too small for me now, but I couldn't help taking a peek: after all, I trusted Rachel's taste unequivocally.

"You're right. It's amazing. As per usual. I can always trust my faithful Pop's. Now, about you. Babe, you look hot, as usual, but everyone is going to be at my little shindig so we should really up your game. Seriously, Lee, have you dated at all lately? You're going to turn into a cat lady."

"Correction: dog lady." I noted, smiling internally at my little private joke. Ah, if only the pack were here to enjoy my humor. Then again, they might be too shocked at seeing nice Leah to catch anything I actually said. Rachel rolled her eyes, clearly not amused by my lack of a desire to flaunt my feminine side. "No, I haven't dated. And I really don't want to. There is seriously no one I'm interested in. Seriously, Rach. I'd rather just wear jeans. Besides, it's a beach party. Why bother getting all dressed up? You're the only one who can pull off sixties apparel and be deemed fashion goddess." I defended half-heartedly. Part of me wanted to look as beautiful as Rachel did all the time but part of me was also too stubborn to see the point in futilely dressing up for no one.

"Well, if you're not interested in dazzling anyone else at the party, why not do it for yourself. Every girl needs to feel gorgeous for no apparent reason. Jeez, Lee, you're like a permanent rain cloud. We've got enough of those around here. It's time to walk on a little sunshine. I…well, I know that getting over that prick Sam Uley was hard, but he didn't deserve you. So, let's show him what he's missing." Her mischievous grin was infectious. And that little prod made sense to me. Damn straight. I've been moping so long it didn't occur to me to slam my awesome in his face. Thank god that Rachel always knows how to cheer everyone up.

With that Rachel set on a mission to find the perfect outfit for me. I, personally, have always preferred simplicity in my wardrobe. I've always known how to rock natural beauty to its fullest. But Rachel, Rachel knows how to pull out all the stops and make any girl look movie star awesome in any outfit: even dish rags. She's done it, believe me. I watched with nostalgic amusement as she flitted about the store, gathering up things for me to try on.

While she continued on Mission Impossible, I sorted through the clothes we both had decided not to buy and reracked them out of courtesy (and boredom). Vaguely I glanced through the racks and racks of dresses, carelessness a tangible cloud around me.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something though. It wasn't particularly eye catching, but that was simply because it held the amount of simplicity I always put into my everyday wardrobe. It was a yellow summer dress, cotton linen spaghetti straps. Curiously I reached out and pulled it away from the rack, examining it at close range. Evidently Rachel had spotted my ogling and came over to stand next to me. "You found it!" She chirped happily, snatching the dress from my hands and running over to the shoe racks to find me some appropriate shoes to pair with it.

I laughed and moved to the jewelry case, examining with renewed interest the bobbles hiding in the second rate black silk. Nestled between a gaudy bumble bee broach and a set of rusting hoop earrings was a silver crescent moon pendant, Celtic patterns drawing circles in its surface. I vowed to come back to buy the little necklace.

Standing in front of the mirrors, I couldn't help smiling delightedly at my reflection. It was like a dream, seeing the old me standing there in a summer dress and gladiators. My legs were long and smooth, the dress providing the perfect amount of support for 'the girls' and complementing perfectly my skin tone was the warm yellow color. I actually looked, dare I say it, pretty. I hadn't felt truly pretty in so long, it was refreshing.

"See now. Doesn't it just feel good to dress up for you?" Rachel praised next to me, smiling at me through the mirror. I nodded, biting my lip shyly at my reflection. Who was the girl standing in the mirror? She seemed far away, like I'd been running towards her for a long time and was just now beginning to gain ground.

Satisfied, Rachel sat in the chair next to the dressing rooms and gazed at me in that calculating way that it seemed all the Black family was capable of. "What is this I hear about my little brother teaching you to drive?" She asked curiously, a suspicious brow going up. Shocked, I turned around and tried to look as innocent as I possibly could. Innocent. Me. Ha!

"That? Well, he kind of strong armed me into it. Says it'll be best for everyone if I learn to get around on my own. Pig-headed ass." I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. It was really no new thing that I referred to Jacob as an ass around Rachel. We'd been doing it since we were fifteen.

"Well, the ass part was obvious, but seriously? Jacob, my brother Jacob, is teaching you to drive. Please don't kill him. He is the only little brother I have you know." She noted with a chuckle, standing up and beginning to fidget with my hair. I didn't feel the need to mention that I couldn't kill Jacob if I tried (even though I've wanted to on more than one occasion). Rachel wasn't up to speed on the whole wolf thing and we were all intent on keeping it that way. It was too bad. It was easier when everyone knew. I'm not the biggest fan of secrecy.

"Better him than you. We all know how well that driving lesson went." I replied smartly, glancing surreptitiously back at her with a skeptical smile.

"Okay, okay, I get your point oh silver tongued one. Still. I'm surprised he actually got you to do it. You're terrified of cars. That's about the only thing you're afraid of, Lee, as far as any of us can tell." She stated as she stepped back to examine her work on my hair. She'd successfully tamed it into submission. Congrats to Rachel, taming the untamable. "You look drop dead, Lee. Sam will want to burst into hysterical tears. And everyone else? Either they'll want to BE you or they'll want to sex you. No doubt about that." She grinned and positioned me again facing towards the mirrors.

I couldn't help but agree. I'm walking on fucking sunshine.

**JACOB**

Its official: I'm completely and totally fucked.

When I came to my sister's welcome home party I expected to see the pack, distract myself with copious amounts of food, and maybe laugh with the guys a little bit. I did not, however, expect to arrive only to have stupid fucking Paul imprint on my stupid fucking sister and ruin my fucking evening.

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. Fuck.

"Hey, baby bro, do you know when the Clearwater's are supposed to get here?" Rachel asked as she skipped up to sit next to me on the log in front of the fire I'd built an hour ago. I snorted and poked a block of driftwood in the inferno.

"No. I'm not their keepers. Why?" I growled, grimacing into the flames with utter distaste. Armageddon had come early this year. Who'd have thought?

She squirmed in impatience eyes scanning the road for Sue's truck. There was a mysterious excitement to my sister's actions that put me on edge. Obviously she and Leah had been up to something all day: she'd come home happier than she'd left and since meeting Paul she'd been utterly off the walls. She bit her lip in an anxious way, glancing around with mild interest at the other partygoers, mainly the males. I spotted her even shoot a sparing but annoyed look at Sam who seemed utterly at ease despite the waves of hatred rolling off my sister. Ironic that she'd greeted Emily with as much enthusiasm as Rachel was capable of, and that is a lot.

Her anxiety was put at ease as I spotted Sue's truck round the corner and park in the parking lot. The Clearwater's all escaped the confines of the SUV and that was when I saw her.

Old Leah. It was like a dream. The smile on her face was totally infectious and brighter than the yellow dress she wore. I'd been too young to notice or care about the beauty of Old Leah but now? Shit. We'd all forgotten Leah's smile: her real smile. My sister leapt from where she sat next to me and bounded towards Leah who embraced her wholeheartedly. Laughing and giggling, they trotted arm in arm down the sand, talking in whispers to each other as they went.

While the rest of the partygoers continued to talk as if nothing happened, I could feel the rest of my pack stiffen and gaze in awe at the she-wolf settling herself across from me at the fire. Leah Clearwater was smiling. Holy Flying Fuck Monkeys, Leah Clearwater was really and truly smiling as if she didn't have a fucking care in the fucking world. It felt like everyone had been swiftly kicked in the head. With a quick glance around I could see that every one of my brothers' jaws were dropped to the sand, confusion and apprehension swimming through them faster than the crash of the waves along the beach.

Even Sam seemed totally flabbergasted. Shit.

It wasn't long before someone put on some music and people were dancing. Rachel hoisted Leah up for a dance, the two girls laughing and mouthing to the music as if they hadn't been completely separated for years. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips, watching them as if they were little children again. But of course, the dance was cut short when Paul decided to steal my sister away for a dance. And another. And another.

Leah had seated herself again across the fire from me and was toying with a lock of her dark hair. She looked untroubled for the first time in forever. Her eyes were bright and unlined with worry wrinkles as she gazed contentedly into the flames. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was looking at a completely different person. There was no trace of the queen bitch sitting there on that log. She looked like a happy healthy beautiful twenty year-old girl. One who should have been off at college having the time of her life, not here taking care of her wayward little brother and killing vampires with her werewolf brethren. Pity surged through me and I understood why she might hate her situation even more than everyone else did, why she was so spiteful and vindictive, why she never wore a smile like she did now. Her entire future had been yanked from her thanks to the moon and the vampires. She had lost everything.

And me? I was bitching and whining about a girl who didn't even love me the way I loved her. God I'm pathetic. No. I'm not going to think about Bella. Not now. Tonight was supposed to be fun, a distraction (I've been moping around doing nothing enough lately as it is), not another opportunity to pine amidst a big crowd of my friends.

"Jacob. Jacob! Hello! Baby brother. Do something!" I whirled around in bewilderment. My sister and Paul stood behind me, swaying to the slow song playing on a boom box not fifteen feet away.

"What?" I asked in confusion, shaking my previous thoughts from my brain.

"Do something! Before he gets over to her!" Rachel implored, jerking her head back over the fire. I followed her gaze to where Leah sat innocently talking with Seth. My eyes traveled over to Sam who was slowly making his way over to her. My senses went on red alert and without warrant I stood up and moved faster than lightning to stand in front of the girl before Sam could.

"Hey, Leah, want to dance?" I asked with a cocky grin, very aware of Sam as he came to a stop not a foot from me. I could almost feel the glare form on his face. Part of me couldn't help but love the satisfaction I felt in the jealousy rolling off him. I had a hard time not laughing at the look of complete shock on Leah's face as well. And Seth? Well Seth just looked confused as usual.

"With you? Have you gone absolutely completely stark raving mad? Did someone put something in your drink? Did Rachel drug you?" Leah asked with complete sincerity, eyes wide. I could see, however, that she knew how close Sam was to us and that she was not too keen on speaking to him at the moment. She looked tense, the light in her face vanishing a little by his very presence. A small part of me squirmed unpleasantly, clearly unhappy that Sam had affected her happy demeanor so easily.

"Oh shut up, Sunshine and Daisies and just dance so that my ego doesn't completely deflate." I sneered playfully, holding out my hand to her. She glanced uncertainly between my hand and Sam standing close by before seemingly making a decision. Tentatively, she placed her thin fingers in my palm and I hoisted her off the log with ease, toting her away from the circle and into the throng of dancers swaying back and forth in the sand.

"Er…thanks for that." Leah mumbled grimacing, casting her eyes surreptitiously over at Sam who seemed to be fuming with more vigor than usual. I couldn't help but laugh. Hell has frozen over. The queen bitch is actually thanking someone for something. Well isn't today just a day of new experiences.

"No problem. Figured that you wouldn't want to be pestered by He-Who-Must-Royally-Fuck-Up. Besides, if I didn't, I think Rachel would have murdered me for not saving your ass from his goo-goo eyes." I noted with amusement as she hesitantly place her hands at my shoulders. Similarly I placed my hands at her waist, uncertain about how comfortable she was in this situation. It was apparent to both of us that I was not a guy she'd have picked to dance with on a regular day. For the most part though, she seemed to be relieved to be out of Sam's range for the time being.

"Goo-goo eyes? What the hell are you babbling about, Lassie?" She glared up at me in confusion, her thin brows pulling together. Despite the fact that she looked happier than ever, it couldn't erase the permanent worry lines etched between her eyes. Like a phantom uni-brow. Now there's a joke you don't get to use every day.

"Are you blind, Leah? When you got here everyone shit their pants. You are not the same Leah that ripped Paul a new one last week. This Leah—" I paused and lifted my hand to gesture to her thin athletic frame, "This is a girl we haven't seen years." I stated blatantly raising my own brows as if to emphasize my point. The glare on her face was replaced with a softer more uncertain gaze and I witnessed again a sliver of vulnerable Leah that I thought hadn't existed. It was unnerving. Leah was impenetrable, invulnerable, undeniable: Leah Clearwater was a force to be reckoned with.

"That's stupid. Nothing's changed. The pack and the rest of those knuckleheads can go dunk their heads in a toilet for all I care. You included." She snapped, casting away the vulnerability like it was a used tissue. For a moment, I thought I'd completely imagined it.

"Ouch, Leah. And I just saved your ass. What a nice way to repay me." I sneered rolling my eyes.

"You saved my ass? Yeah, that'll be the day. I can take care of myself, Jacob Black. Or haven't you noticed?" She retorted expertly, cocking her head at me challengingly.

"I save your sorry ass all the time, she-wolf. I'm surprised you've still got all your limbs, what with the trouble you get yourself into. You're like Bella. A magnet for trouble." Apparently this wasn't the right thing to say because her expression went from playful to murderous in a split second. Without warning she jerked away and made her way across the sand toward the line of waves crashing against the rocks. Unthinkingly, I trotted after her, staring incredulously as she kicked off her shoes and dove into the tumult, her head breaking the surface of the waves a few seconds later.

I heard a terrified shriek from behind me and I whirled around in bewilderment to see Rachel running towards Leah at breakneck speed. "Leah Clearwater, what have you done to that adorable dress?" She squealed. Her expression looked frustrated but her voice made it clear that she was laughing. She too dove into the waves after Leah, soaking her unorthodox dress and grinning with pure mirth as she tackled Leah. They were playing like little kids in the surf, basking in a friendship that they'd known for so long but hadn't been around lately to share.

"I'm getting in on this." Paul said suddenly next to me, peeling off his t-shirt and running into the water. The protective brother in me seethed as he scooped up Rachel and tossed her again into the water. She got up laughing and tackled him, riding piggy back style on his back. Leah grinned and splashed them playfully and inexplicably my anger vanished and I too peeled off my t-shirt and sprinted towards the water, diving into the cold waves unabashedly.

When I resurfaced, wiping salt water from my eyes I was unexpected bombarded by splashes of water. Opening my eyes I spotted Leah and Rachel both making a combined attack on me, giggling madly as I practically drowned in the sea salt. Growling as only a werewolf can I set my target and bounded, my legs only slightly hindered by the pull of water ebbing and flowing around my thighs. I leapt for Leah, tacking her to the sand, the water just barely flowing back and forth over her feet. Rachel and Paul were laughing behind us, still frolicking thoughtlessly in the surf.

I glanced back down at Leah who was otherwise pinned to the ground. My hands were planted on either side of her head and I hovered over her precariously. She looked back up at me uncertainly, the unadulterated glee a forgotten shadow on her features. She appeared breathless, as if trying very hard not to think. Something about her expression stirred the pit of my stomach. Her short black hair splayed out in a dark halo around her head and her eyes were bright even in the dim light. There was something fierce and exciting about her eyes. A sudden rush of adrenaline ran through my veins and I was suddenly hyper aware that one of my knees was between her legs and half my torso was pressed against hers. She looked wild, untamable.

For a long moment we stayed like that, suspended in a reality I can only think of as surreal. Contradictory, I know, but that is the only way I can think to describe it. And then, abruptly, we were pulled from that reverie. Seth called out to us and slowly, reluctantly I disengaged myself from her, holding out my hand to help her up. She received the help gratefully, seeming to be a little unsteady on her feet.

With that we walked back to the fire to dry off. I didn't think about Bella anymore that night.

**LEAH**

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Last night. Even now as I struggled to learn the art of breaking, turning, and speeding up at seemingly the same time. It made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever.

"Leah, you just need to relax. You're too tense." Jacob noted next to me in the passenger seat. He was gripping the seat of his Rabbit eerily tightly, telling me that he was clearly as nervous about my driving as I was. I nodded vigorously, though I'm sure it didn't encourage him anymore than it did me. Cautiously I pressed my foot on the gas. With success I was able to ease forward in the little parking lot we'd located but as I moved in for the turn I went too fast and came to a screeching halt in fear.

"Whoa whoa, okay, we need to take a moment I think. Turn off the engine. Please." Jacob's tone was imploring and at any other time I might find it completely infuriating. But, as it was, I was too paranoid about the death trap I was controlling to care. "You're more skittish than usual, Leah. You need to cool your jets or we'll both end up wrapped around a tree and I've had enough of laying in bed waiting for my wolf healing to seriously kick in. What's the deal, pip squeak?" He leveled a glare at me as I put the car in park and turned off the engine, my hands shaking uneasily as I went.

I grimaced and rubbed my sweaty palms against my bare knees, hesitant to tell him the reason behind my heightened anxiety. "Sam and I had an interesting conversation after you and Rachel left. Also, did Paul seriously imprint on Rachel?" That reason alone should have disturbed me enough to drive Jacob's car off a cliff: my friend, my old and beloved friend, her 'soul mate' was PAUL? I think I just threw up a little. But of course, to add to that chaos, Sam had a pleasant conversation with me last night. As if I didn't already have enough problems.

"Yeah. Calamity, I know. But don't change the subject. What did Sam want to talk about?" Jacob's eyes were narrowed at me and I immediately remembered the calculating way that Rachel had looked at me while we were shopping yesterday. I always felt like the Black's were capable of seeing through every wall I put up and it scared the shit out of me: I know, fearless Leah is afraid. But believe it or not, I am in fact human and I do in fact have fears. And I swear to god, if they could truly see right through me, it would be the death of me.

I fidgeted and let out a low growl, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning my head back into the seat. "He wanted to talk about…being friends again. More or less." I couldn't help snorting. His use of the word friend is clearly very loose.

"So what did you say?" Jacob asked curiously, raising a skeptical brow. I'm sure he thought I cussed him out and lit him on fire. I didn't. But I was tempted. Very tempted.

"I told him we were never friends. Which was true. We'd never been friends in high school. It went from flirt to relationship really fast." My brow furrowed at my own words. I'd begun to realize something from our little conversation last night. Sam and I had really NEVER been friends. Ever. Not even a moment. Which, I imagine, was how Bella and Edward were. Love at first sight, and all that razzmatazz. But, still, it wasn't the same. When I was a kid, I always imagined I'd be the type of girl to find a guy, be his friend, his tomboy girl friend, the kind of girl that your parents would never have to worry about you being alone with in your room because she was basically unisex, and then I'd fall for him. That wasn't the case for Sam. Not at all. I'd been pretty, popular, charming, and he'd come after me like some prize to be won.

Leah Clearwater was no prize to be won. I make my own damn choices thank you very much.

I felt Jacob's eyes contemplating my expression but I didn't look up at him. Instead, I focused my irises on the smooth curve of the steering wheel as if the faint wrinkles in it would give me the answer to all my silent questions. When he finally spoke, I couldn't help a tiny flip of pleasure in the pit of my stomach. "I'm proud of you. I'm guessing you didn't rip him to bloodied ribbons then?"

"You still have an Alpha, don't you?" I stated bitingly, finally rolling my eyes at him and looking up at the ceiling of the Rabbit in exasperation. "You're just loving this, aren't you? Watching me suffer over the exploits of a clueless ex-boyfriend and struggling to control this metal death trap you call a mode of transportation. Keeps you from focusing on how much your life is royally coming to a close." I turned my head to look at him, raising a brow in perfect sincerity. While my words always contained an edge of sharpness to them, my tone was less malicious than usual. My mother had been told, according to Billy, that Jacob had been otherwise locked in his room in his best Hamlet fashion most of the past week and a half. Jeez, he was like a five year-old who didn't get the candy bar they wanted while shopping at the grocery store.

He laughed, leaning his head back as well and gazing his depthless brown eyes out the windshield. "Yes. Yes I am. A scared shitless Leah is probably the most entertaining thing this side of the rocky mountains." I wanted to wipe that impish grin off his face then and there. However, feeling rather charitable today, I reigned in my anger and took a deep breath, counting backward from ten in my head. "You've been mysteriously calm lately. It's a little creepy. We're all waiting for you to explode."

I rolled my eyes, gripping the steering wheel and scratching lines in it with my fingernail. "I decided to take a page out of anger management. I might not be such a bitter bitch if I started acting like it. Then maybe everyone would stop hating me and just really dislike me." I reasoned sarcastically, glaring out the window at the pavement of the empty parking lot we'd been practicing in.

"Leah, I don't hate you. I really dislike you, but I don't hate you." He joked. I felt his arm move around my seat. Were it not for the fact that there was a headrest behind my head, I would have thought he was trying to cop a feel. But this is Jacob we're talking about. He could never be that smooth.

"You're funny." I sneered, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"I'm serious though, Leah. We don't hate you. Yeah, you can be a bitch and you're hard to deal with, and you talk too much, and you're stubborn, and loud, and whiney, and---"

"You got a point there, Jake?" My brief moments free of anger vanished and I felt my nails dig into the skin of my palms as I clenched my fists. Boy, Jakey, you really know how to make a girl feel better.

He sighed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The point is, you're not all that bad. We know that your life is fucked and that you weren't always a heinous bitch. I guess we all just kind of wish Old Leah was back, you know. That's who we saw, last night. That's why Sam wanted to be friend's with you." He reasoned, giving me a look of innocence that could give Seth a run for his money. I'd have to let him know that he needed to up his game I he wanted to remain the sweetest kid on the reservation.

I sighed, unwilling to admit that he was dead on right. Looking out the window, it wasn't hard to imagine my life if I were a better Leah. I could see myself getting along with my brothers, getting a job, making new friends. Maybe I'd even get to resurrect my art. Maybe my brother would be proud to have me as a sister and god forbid, maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to get a goddamned guy. Despite the fact that I'm naked around guys pretty much twenty-four seven, I haven't gotten even a single kiss on the cheek in months.

"Earth to Leah. Time to get out of your fantasy world." Jacob laughed, waving his sausage fingers in my face. I slapped his hand away, shooting him an icy glare. He merely laughed once more and gave me a thoughtful look. "What were you daydreaming about?"

I shrugged, running my fingers along the stereo controls. "My future. I mean, I'm not going to college any time soon, so clearly it's about time I made the best of it. I guess I could get a job, make some new friends. If I get lucky, I'll find some guy who won't totally find me repulsive. Let's face it, I'm not going to imprint. I'm never gonna have a real family. But I can try, you know." I turned my head to look at him only to come in contact with quite possibly the most befuddling expression he's ever worn. Concern wrote itself across his sharp features. He shook his head, sighing. His gaze was slicing through my skin again, my paper thin shields yielding to the Black intuition. "Stop looking at me like that. Don't stare at me like you pity me. I don't want to be pitied. I'd rather be hated than pitied, Jacob Black."

"No, Leah, that's not--" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Don't, Jake. I don't want to hear it. Consider this lesson officially over." I snapped, unbuckling my seatbelt and launching myself out of the Rabbit. I heard Jacob's muffled protests but ignored them as I kicked off my flip flops and took off running. My skin began to vibrate, heat pulsing through me and before I knew it I'd exploded into a ball of furious fur. My jeans and t-shirt lay strewn in ribbons across the blacktop behind me as I bounded straight into the forest, disappearing into the brush without a look back.

**A/N: **_okay, I originally intended this to be much longer but honestly I don't know where I originally intended to take it and frankly I just want to get started on chapter four. This chapter and that one are really the hardest I've had to get through: the rest are basically already written. I'm so sorry this took so long. I've just had a lot of really crappy shit going on in my life and writing has been difficult. I hope I can get out chapter four before my winter break is up though. Once I finish 10 things, I'm going to crank out a Star Trek fanfic because I do love me some Star Trek. So be prepared dear hearts. Yours always, _

_**double0seven**_


End file.
